


A Team Rocket Scenario of Mythical Proportions

by Spitfire52 (jasaguilar)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Friendship, Kantou-chihou | Kanto Region (Pokemon), Suspense, Team Rocket (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasaguilar/pseuds/Spitfire52
Summary: Jessie, James, and Meowth get an urgent message from the Boss to report back to headquarters immediately. Assigned with the task to search for and capture the elusive and mysterious Mew, can the Team Rocket trio be successful and prove that they aren't so incompetent after all?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. A Peculiar Trio

At a busy restaurant in the Kalos region, three rather peculiar looking employees assisted with the duties of the restaurant – a Ramen noodle shop.

A girl with super long magenta colored hair that had a curve to it zoomed by the tables as she set the food down on the table for some hungry customers. "There you are! Enjoy your meal!" she said in a very pleasant voice. A Wobbuffet also wearing a wait staff's uniform balanced two trays as best that a Wobbuffet could. The trays tilted a bit, but luckily, Jessie's Wobbuffet was able to keep a good steady balance.

Back in the kitchen area, a guy with blue hair cut to his shoulders and a Meowth that actually stood on two feet stood by a sink. The guy washed the dishes while the Meowth dried them with a towel.

It was no other than the Team Rocket trio – Jessie, James, and Meowth. And oh yes, Wobbuffet.

Jessie, James, and Meowth were never the ones to turn down a job offer to make a little extra cash. Of course, with their machines being destroyed and the trio always buying the latest disguises, Team Rocket was always strapped for cash more often than not.

The dish pile that James and Meowth were working on to wash and dry just kept getting bigger and bigger. They both worked as fast as they could.

James set down his soapy dishcloth and sighed. He could hear Jessie talking all friendly and upbeat to the customers. "Seem like Jessie's having more fun than we are and we're stuck in the back washing and drying dishes."

Meowth hung his head. "Yeah, I think I'd rather be cutting dough." Meowth had an unbelievable talent of using his fury swipes to cut dough into noodles.

James nodded.

Just then, the owner passed by. "Hey, you two! More scrubbing and less talking!"

"Yes, sir!" James and Meowth replied washing and drying the dishes at break neck speed.

Jessie came bustling back through the kitchen doors wiping her forehead. Wobbuffet wobbled in right behind her nearly losing his balance.

"If I have to carry out another tray…" Jessie paused catching her breath.

"Wobbuffet!" The blue psychic type Pokémon agreed with Jessie.

"So, how long do ya think we're gonna be washin' dishes and servin' people?" Meowth asked. He was exhausted. The whole Team Rocket gang was exhausted, but the ever-determined character that Jessie was shook off her exhaustion.

'We're going to keep working just long enough until we have enough money to buy a few decent disguises, some high powered machines, and maybe even have some extra money left over to stuff our faces!"

It was too often that the Team Rocket trio only had a can of fruit to share, or maybe if they were lucky, a cup of Ramen noodles for each of them. If there were a cookie or a slice of bread, they would break it into three equal pieces. Well, sort of equal. They used the majority of their money on perfecting their duties as members of a criminal team that captured and stole Pokémon. Destroyed machines constantly needed replaced. They had to be creative and clever with their disguises. That was the typical life of Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket.

Jessie continued. "Remember, team! The boss picked us out for a very special mission!"

James and Meowth both gave a confident grin.

"Right!" said Meowth. "And when we successfully complete this mission, we'll be the top field agents and I'll be top cat!" Meowth laughed mischievously as he imagined Team Rocket boss, Giovanni, pushing his Persian off to the side and replacing him with Meowth.

"We'll show them just how good we really are at being bad!" James added. "We'll steal the most valuable Pokémon. We'll catch the most powerful!"

The Team Rocket trio started to sing a tune. "We're going to steal some Pokémon! We're going to shoot to the very top!"

The kitchen door swung open revealing a very annoyed restaurant owner. "Hey, you three, quit joking around and get back to work! There are hungry customers out here!"

Jessie, James, Meowth frantically got back to work. "Right away!"

Under her exhaustion from running back and forth from the kitchen to the tables along with her Wobbuffet, Jessie was as determined as ever. She remembered the surprising message from their boss, Giovanni. It was clear that they were to report to Team Rocket headquarters in Kanto immediately. As a proud Team Rocket member, she knew all three of them were going to do their very best. She would make sure of it! Tomorrow morning, they were flying out to Kanto.


	2. Team Rocket Headquarters

It was a rather warm and pleasant day as the Team Rocket trio sat on a blanket as they took a little breather. This was one of those rare occasions where they each had their own little meal. This time it was a container of chocolate pudding. Jessie, James, and Meowth each ate ravenously.

Jessie stopped eating when she heard a noise. James and Meowth heard it too. Immediately, they knew what it was. Jessie hastily threw open a laptop they used exclusively for Team Rocket purposes.

"The boss!" the trio exclaimed in surprise.

Jessie cleared her throat and gained her usual confident composure. "Good afternoon, Giovanni, sir!"

James and Meowth crowded in close so that the boss could see them too.

The boss of Team Rocket gave each of them a serious look. "Jessie, James, and Meowth, as Team Rocket field agents, I need you to report to Team Rocket headquarters here in Kanto immediately!"

The trio shuddered. Why was their boss asking them to report to headquarters? Was it bad news? We're they being fired? They hadn't captured a valuable Pokémon for their boss in a long time or maybe ever. Or maybe it was good news. Maybe he was going to promote them.

Giovanni continued. "There have been sightings of a certain Pokémon here in Kanto. One of my agents has spotted it as well. It is rumored that it is Mew. It was spotted not too far from headquarters."

"No way!" Jessie gasped along with James and Meowth.

"With Mew's power and psychic ability, I want to be certain that it will be captured. That's why I am reaching out to you three to join the other Team Rocket members here at headquarters. With a competent number of Team Rocket members searching for such a rare and valuable Pokémon, this mission is sure to be a success. I don't care where you are. Just get here as soon as possible to help out with this mission."

The trio was speechless but only for a second.

"We're in the Kalos region!" Jessie exclaimed.

"But that's no concern for us." James added. "We'll catch the very next flight back to Kanto."

"We'll be over right away, Mr. Giovanni sir!" Meowth replied.

"We're going to do everything we can to capture that Mew you're talking about," Jessie added.

James suddenly had a frantic thought. "But we don't have any Pokémon but Meowth and Wobbuffet!"

Jessie and Meowth felt nervous. James had a very good point. They were in a new region, the Kalos region and they had not had a chance to capture any new Pokémon. The boss was going to be disappointed.

Giovanni sighed with a hint off annoyance. "Don't worry about your Pokémon. Just come to Team Rocket's headquarters and you will see. I'll see you three soon."

Now, Jessie, James and Meowth sailed in their Meowth balloon towards Team Rocket headquarters in the Kanto region. It was set at full speed. Just early that morning, they had flown to Kanto straight from the Kalos region. The trio stuffed their faces with the complimentary snacks from the flight. During the flight, they took time to rest and prepare for the mission even though they had no idea what to expect. All that they knew was that they were on a mission to find Mew.

To find out more information, they'd have to wait until they arrived at headquarters. Jessie was just a bit annoyed that they had been interrupted from tracking the twerps. She kept this thought to herself. She would dare not mention this to the boss! Still, she, James and Meowth wanted to make their boss proud of them and they would be willing to do anything he told them to do.

Each member searched the Kanto region with a pair of binoculars not missing a beat.

"The boss must really want us to help with this mission if he asked us to come all the way from Kalos!" Meowth stated.

"Well, of course he did!" Jessie exclaimed. "We are only some of the top most qualified Team Rocket members out there."

James sighed. Too many times, they had actually felt incompetent. A twerp by the name of Ash Ketchum and his friends had easily destroyed their machines countless times. Jessie, James, and Meowth had been blasted off so many times by that Pikachu's electric attacks, they stopped keeping track.

"I don't know, Jess." James ventured. "Do you think we can really pull this off?" The way the boss sounded, the mission was unlike any mission they had ever been a part of. The way the trio was always blasting off thanks to even the most deceivingly weak Pokémon, it was a surprise that the boss wanted them in on the mission. Then, again, why would the boss go through all the trouble of contacting them to join in on the mission if he didn't think they would be able.

Jessie glared at her Team Rocket partner with fire in her eyes. "Come on, James! Of course, we can pull this off. We're going to come up with a plan that'll knock the socks off of those other Team Rocket members. We'll capture that Mew for the boss, and once he finds out it was us that captured Mew…"

"He'll give us a big promotion!" Meowth finished happily.

James straightened up feeling much more confident again. "Right! We'll be the inspiration for any new Team Rocket members. Anytime, anyone mentions Team Rocket, they'll think of us."

Jessie, James, and Meowth smiled wide at the thought of countless fans admiring them.

"Hey! There's Team Rocket headquarters right now!" Meowth announced pointing toward a large grey building in the near distance. A tall wire fence surrounding the whole perimeter of it except for the entrance where a guard stood.

Jessie and James glanced over excitedly. Soon, they would be inside headquarters face to face with Team Rocket boss, Giovanni as well as the other fellow Team Rocket members. Jessie only hoped that – No, they wouldn't be here too? Could they? She brushed the thought away.

"Okay, Meowth. Let's get this balloon landed!" Jessie demanded in a pleasant voice.

Meowth adjusted the flame on the hot air balloon so that it lowered slowly. "I'm on it, Jess!"

As soon as the Meowth hot air balloon touched ground, the trio hopped out. Jessie smoothed out her Team Rocket uniform as James did the same. Meowth polished off his charm.

"Okay, gang!" Jessie smiled. "We look great. Let's go!"

The trio headed straight for the main entrance only to be stopped by a security guard. He wore a black shirt with a red R on the front, black pants, white gloves, and a newsboy style hat. "I need to see your Team Rocket Identification cards first," the guard demanded.

Jessie, James, and Meowth were confused for just a moment. Apparently, their Team Rocket uniforms weren't good enough to get into headquarters. Maybe there were quite a bit of Team Rocket wannabes out there just trying to fake it to get in.

Jessie, James, and Meowth each handed the guard their Team Rocket ID cards. They watched somewhat nervously as the guard inspected each one front and back.

"You're Jessie, James and Meowth." The guard said eyeing each one as he said their names. He handed their cards back. "I've heard a great deal about you three."

The trio gave him a questionable look.

"Never mind." The guard said, brushing off his comment. "Go right on inside. Giovanni is expecting you."

Jessie, James, and Meowth stepped in the large air-conditioned lobby. It was the kind of lobby that when you spoke, your voice echoed. There were numerous Team Rocket members gathered here and there. Some even ran by frantically.

"I feel so out of place in these uniforms," James said noticing that only he and Jessie were wearing white uniforms while everyone else around them wore black.

James was right. They really stood out against these other Rocket members. It really shouldn't have been any surprise. They knew that between the three of them, they were the only ones who wore the white uniforms. Still, they couldn't help but to feel out of place.

Jessie gave a confident smile. "We'll just keep our Team Rocket uniforms on. Besides, our uniforms are much more stylish."

All three cautiously stepped into a side room. Everything in this room looked so neat and classy. This was no doubt their boss's office.

Jessie, James, and Meowth all knew that the boss was waiting for them in that room. They could also see a few Rocket members in the room as well.

"Jessie, James, and Meowth, come in. I've been expecting you three," Giovanni said sensing the trio standing in the doorway.

"Yes, sir!" The trio hurried in and stood in front of Giovanni's desk. There stretched out on his desk was Giovanni's Persian. Meowth gave it an envious side glance. Persian yawned and turned over ignoring Meowth and the others.

"We're here just as you requested," Jessie said confidently.

"And we've come all the way from the Kalos region. We took the very next flight out just to get here in record time." James stated.

"Just tell us what you want us to do to catch that Mew, and we'll do it!" Meowth said.

Giovanni sighed to himself. There had to be a reason he sent Jessie, James, and Meowth to help with this mission to find Mew. It took them forever to capture any good Pokémon for Team Rocket. He couldn't even remember the last time he received a decent Pokémon from them. They were always blowing their Team Rocket funds too. What were they doing to go through all those funds? He really didn't want to know. Still, they were just competent enough for him to give them a chance on this mission. He knew that these three could be very serious if they needed to be. When he sent them to Unova, they became very serious. They got their job done. They were quite the team to be reckoned with. Now, he hoped this time would be the same.

"Good! I'm really counting on you three. This will be no easy task."

Just then, female laughter filled the room."Giovanni, you're not really going to send these three on the mission with us, are you?"

That voice! Jessie, James and Meowth froze with Jessie thinking back to her random thought. Not her! That person she hoped wouldn't be here was definitely here.

"Yeah, I must say I'm kind of surprised they showed up." A scratchy male voice added with a hint of arrogance in his voice.

That other voice! Jessie, James, and Meowth spun around to confirm their suspicions.

Cassidy and Butch!


	3. Hello, Old Friends

Jessie and James faced their Team Rocket rivals, Cassidy and Butch.

Jessie shot the blonde haired girl a look. "Cassidy," she said in a standoffish tone.

James eyed the green haired guy that accompanied Cassidy. "And Bill too."

"It's Butch! How many times do I have to remind you people!" The guy named Butch exclaimed in an annoyed voice. The number of times others messed up his name, he should have been used to it. Still, how hard of a name was Butch to remember.

Giovanni cleared his throat. Immediately, the five Team Rocket members straightened up and assumed a more serious look.

"As you all know, Mew has been spotted here in the Kanto region. Right in this very location near our Team Rocket headquarters. Such a rare Pokémon isn't going to hang around for long. I am asking all Team Rocket members to cover a wide area of the Kanto region. I want you to take this mission…"

Giovanni leaned forward focusing his attention more on Jessie, James, and Meowth. "…very, very seriously."

"Yes, sir!" the trio quickly said. "We will!"

Cassidy shrugged as she rolled her eyes at the trio. "Well, you know us, boss. Me and Butch always take our missions with Team Rocket very seriously."

"Well, I'll have you know, Cassidy, my team mates and I are going to put in all we've got into this mission." Jessie countered. It took a bit of self control for Jessie not to lose her cool in front of the boss.

Cassidy just raised an eyebrow but said nothing more.

Giovanni continued, "If that Mew is here, which I believe it is, I want it to be captured and brought back to Team Rocket headquarters. I want to see what Team Rocket will benefit from its mystic powers. Now, I don't want to hear about any complaining. As Team Rocket field agents, I expect only the very best from each one of you. Do I make myself clear?"

All five Team Rocket members nodded.

"Good," Giovanni said. "Butch and Cassidy, you may go. You three, follow me." Giovanni beckoned for Jessie, James, and Meowth to follow him.

As the Team Rocket boss walked down the hallway, Jessie, James, and Meowth could only wonder anxiously what their boss had in store for them.

"I know you don't have any Pokémon except for Meowth and as for you Jessie, your Wobbuffet that you've recently gotten back after your journey to the Unova region. It is going to be near if not impossible to be successful with this mission without having your Pokémon to use."

Giovanni stopped at a room to Jessie, James, and Meowth's curiosity. It was like a mini laboratory. There, at a desk, sat a female Rocket member.

"This is Jessie and James." Giovanni said to the person behind the desk. "They are two of my Team Rocket field agents. I want you to look up their information and bring up all of their Pokémon they have stored here at headquarters."

Jessie and James couldn't believe what their boss was saying. Was the boss going to let them use their past Pokémon?

"If I'm clear, are you saying that we can use past Pokémon we have kept here?" James questioned.

Giovanni nodded. "I normally wouldn't do this, but knowing your dilemma with just going into a new region and not catching any new Pokémon, I've made an exception. It will be the only way for you three to have any chance of success with this mission."

Jessie cried out in laughter. "Oh thank you, boss! Now, my only problem is which wonderful Pokémon of mine do I want to bring along on this mission."

Meowth shrugged. "Well, at least you two won't have to depend on me and Wobbuffet to battle like you always do when you don't have any Pokémon." Even though Meowth could be a decent Pokémon if he gave it his all in battle, he usually tended to avoid Pokémon battles.

The person at the desk spoke up. "Giovanni, I pulled up their files. Jessie has Seviper and Yanmega and James has Mime Jr. and Carnavine here at Team Rocket headquarters."

A sense of nostalgia came over Jessie and James. All of these Pokémon mentioned brought up so many memories of regions traveled and adventures experienced. These Pokémon shared their failures and have been sent blasting off with them countless times.

James smiled. "Carnavine and my dear Mime Jr." He shook his head and regained a serious look. No, he couldn't put his sweet and innocent Mime Jr. through such a dangerous mission.

"It appears to me that you two each have two Pokémon each. Whether you choose to use one or both or none is entirely up to you." Giovanni said. "However, after this mission is over, they will be returned to Team Rocket headquarters."

Jessie and James nodded. They both felt a bit sad about only reuniting with these Pokémon for a very short amount of time, but they understood.

The Rocket member behind the desk stood up holding onto four Poke balls. She gave a slight smile at the trio as she threw the four Poke balls into the air and out came Jessie's Seviper and Yanmega and James' Carnavine and Mime Jr. Seeing these Pokémon in front of them was just like seeing a beloved family member one hadn't seen in a while. She then gave Jessie and James their Poke balls.

Giovanni stepped aside. "I have to return back to my office. I will let you two decide. After that, you can get started. Good luck!"

"Thank you, Giovanni!" Jessie, James, and Meowth shouted happily.

Meowth was a bit eager to find out which past Pokémon was going to be rejoining them. "So which one's do ya think you two will choose?"

Jessie stepped forward and reached out her hand towards the two Pokémon. "Seviper. Yanmega. I can't believe it. It's been a while."

Seviper gave a menacing look yet remained docile. Yanmega buzzed happily in circles around Jessie's head. Jessie shifted to the side afraid that Yanmega was going to get tangled in her hair.

James smiled and look at his two Pokémon. Carnavine quickly stepped forward and wrapped its leaves around James for a tight hug. The grip was almost smothering.

"Okay, Carnavine! I missed you too!" James patted the Pokémon's head and broke free from its grasp.

Jessie and Meowth shook their heads. "I guess after all this time, some things never change," Jessie said.

"You're right about that one," Meowth agreed.

A pink little clown – like Pokémon spoke as it waddled towards James. "Mime. Mime," it said softly.

James smiled warmly and knelt down to the level of the Pokémon. "Mime Jr." He held out his arms as the Pokémon jumped on his shoulder to give him a hug.

"Mime! Mime!" the little Pokémon copied James' joyful emotions.

Meowth felt emotional. "That's so sweet!"

Jessie smiled and shrugged. "I must admit, he's always been quite popular around his Pokémon."

"I guess that's what comes along with being a nice guy," Meowth added.

Jessie stepped forward. She was anxious to get moving. "Okay, James. We need to choose which Pokémon we're going to use for this mission. I'm going to take both Seviper and Yanmega. What about you?" With this comment, she picked up Seviper's and Yanmega's Poke balls and returned them without a second thought. She really didn't have to think through this like James did.

James gave her a slight scowl. "You really can't rush these things, Jessie." He looked at Carnavine and Mime Jr. Carnavine was a decently strong Pokémon. He wouldn't have any issues with Carnavine joining them.

"I choose Carnavine…" James picked up Carnavine's Poke ball. "Would you like to accompany me, Jessie, and Meowth to help us find Mew?"

Carnavine nodded enthusiastically and moved forward. Carnavine missed traveling with its trainer and the other two Team Rocket members. James gave a nod and pressed the center button returning Carnavine to its Poke ball.

James looked down at Mime Jr. If he didn't ask Mime Jr. to come along, he would feel bad for leaving Mime Jr. out. If Mime Jr. did come along, James would also feel bad for putting it in such a predicament if something bad would ever happen.

"Mime Jr., would you like to come along too? If not, I'll completely understand." James loved his Mime Jr. but in a way, hoped Mime Jr. wouldn't want to come along.

However, Mime Jr. stood defiant. "Mime! Mime!" It was clear Mime Jr. did in fact want to come along.

Meowth took advantage of some Pokémon translation. "Mime Jr. says that it really wants to come along. It's been through a lot traveling with us even for a baby Pokémon. Plus, there's no way it's going to miss this chance to reunite with its trainer."

James was taken aback by Mime Jr.'s bold assertive attitude. "Are you sure? This is a very serious mission and I don't think you've ever accompanied us with such a dangerous situation."

Mime Jr. wasn't hearing it. "Mime! Mime!" It looked over towards it Poke ball and started to walk over.

"Hey, James, you can persuade little Mime Jr. all ya want, but it's already made up its mind." Meowth said.

James sighed. "I suppose. Alright Mime Jr. Come on and join the team!" James picked up Mime Jr.'s Poke ball and returned the fairy psychic type to its Poke ball.

Jessie smiled. She had to admit, she adored the pink little Pokémon. She had used it in the past in contests. Now it was time to be serious and get going with finding Mew.

"Okay, now that we've got our Pokémon let's get going!" Jessie said eager to go.

"Right, Jessie!" Meowth called out as he and James followed. "We're right behind you!"


	4. Their Master Plan

Having their Pokémon back that had been kept at Team Rocket headquarters, Jessie and James felt confident as ever in their mission. They were grateful that the boss had made an exception and let them use these Pokémon even if they had to return them to Head Quarters after the mission was over.

Team Rocket members paced here and there focusing on a way to capture this Mew.

"We need a plan that's much cleverer than that Pokémon," one said.

"We should cover every perimeter of the next seventy five miles around us!" another said.

"Good idea! We'll have that Pokémon surrounded. As rare as they say it is, we can't afford to let it get away!"

Jessie, James, and Meowth walked past some of the other Team Rocket members hearing bits and pieces of one another's plans.

"Hmm, I must admit, some of these people do have some really good ideas," James noted.

Meowth nodded. "Yeah, maybe we should take some advice from some of them, Jess."

Jessie rolled her eyes. "No way! Just listen to them bragging about their big ideas to capture Mew. What they don't know we'll be the ones with a plan much more ingenious than the plans we're hearing now."

James and Meowth sighed. Jessie was known to be a bit too overconfident.

"Ha-ha! Really Jessie," an unpleasantly familiar female voice cut in with a scoff.

Cassidy and Butch stood in front of the trio once again. Their composure was very serious as they each raised an eyebrow at their rivals.

"Well, Cassidy! I'll have both of you know that we're in the process of creating the most fool proof plan ever that will capture that Mew one hundred percent! The boss will be wondering how we did it!"

"And the boss will give us a big promotion!" Meowth said.

"So we'll see who's going to be laughing later," James said.

Butch and Cassidy both smirked. Really, anything this trio said could only be taken with a grain of salt.

"So, what is this bright idea?" Cassidy inquired.

"Yes," Butch added. "Please tell us."

The truth was that neither Jessie, James, and Meowth had thought out a solid plan yet. James and Meowth were feeling a bit frantic that Jessie had opened her mouth saying they had the best plan ever when in reality, they didn't. However, Jessie did her best to pull it off to come up with a plan on the spot.

"Our plan is a bit complex. It's rather hard to explain." Jessie said biding time to think up a plan that hadn't been fully created yet.

Butch and Cassidy only waited for Jessie to continue. Jessie was starting to feel nervous that she couldn't come up with a plan to impress Butch and Cassidy and even more so make them jealous. However, she would never admit defeat.

"Mew is said to be much more clever and quicker than any Pokémon we've probably ever encountered. So, we're going to use a highly advanced tracker to track Mew down." Jessie was only coming up with ideas on the fly. She didn't even know how this tracker was going to work or what it even looked like. It did sound like a good idea already though.

Usually the one to come up with their plans was Meowth and he couldn't resist to chime in. "Just wait till you two see our device to capture Mew! It will be an enormous invisible shield that will come down over the Pokémon at lightning speed. It will close in at 360 degrees so there is no way that Pokémon will be able to escape."

"That Pokémon will be caught before it even knows what happened," James added.

If Cassidy and Butch were impressed with Jessie, James, and Meowth's master plan, they sure didn't show it.

"That's nice," Cassidy said not sounding very thrilled. "We're carefully thinking out our plan to capture Mew from beginning to end. We've done plenty of research on that mythical Pokémon, We all know that Mew is a psychic type. And apparently, it can shift into other shapes as well even becoming invisible."

"This Pokémon, as far as we know, can also learn just about any moves of any other Pokémon." Butch added.

Jessie, James, and Meowth snuck in a yawn and stood a bit impatient as Cassidy and Butch explained their take on capturing Mew. All three, especially Jessie, were fed up with their Team Rocket rivals being so perfectly criminal compared to them.

"That way we'll have confidence in every step of our plan and there will be no second guessing." Cassidy added.

Jessie cut in. "Okay! We know that Mew is a completely rare and unique Pokémon. We told you our plan, so let's hear yours!" The trio stood waiting for Cassidy and Butch to respond. They had yet to tell the trio what their plan precisely was.

"I think we've wasted enough time already. I'm not about to lag behind with you three." Cassidy turned to walk on with Butch following close behind.

"Don't worry. You'll know all about our plan after there's a big celebration with our name on it congratulating us for capturing Mew. Good luck with your plan! Don't hurt yourselves, now." Butch added with arrogance.

Jessie clenched her fists in frustration. "Oh, that Cassidy! She makes me so angry! I'll show her a thing or two about capturing rare and mythical Pokémon!"

James patted Jessie's back to calm her down. "Perhaps we should focus on actually catching Mew before they do."

Jessie took a deep breath to settle her anger. "So Meowth, that plan you had with the invisible shield sounds like it just might work. Could there be a way to actually make a tracker that would find Mew so that we can lure it to the shield so we can catch it?"

Meowth grinned. "Just leave it to me! I've always been the smarts of this team. We'll build a device that will send out sound waves miles and miles out from here. There will be no way that Mew won't hear them."

Inspired by their sudden burst of ideas, the trio excitedly got to work on turning their ideas into realities.

"Let's give our Pokémon the lowdown of what's going on." James suggested throwing Carnavine's and Mime Jr.'s Poke balls into the air releasing them. "We're not going to be successful without the help of our Pokémon."

Carnavine and Mime Jr. eagerly observed their surroundings. Neither of them had ever been in the Kanto region before, so it was a different world to them full of unfamiliar sights.

Carnivine looked out over the Kanto region looking with a sharp eye on every Pokémon he saw.

"Mime?" Mime Jr. said quizzically. She was careful not to stray too far from her trainer.

"Don't worry, Mime Jr." James said picking up the little Pokémon. "The Kanto region is a rather interesting place. This is where Jessie, Meowth, and I started our Team Rocket career. Remember me telling you stories about our adventures in the Kanto region?"

Jessie and Meowth sighed. This was no time to be sweet and kind.

"I understand we have to take full advantage of our Pokémon. But what is Mime Jr. going to do? She's just a baby." Meowth asked.

James didn't have an immediate answer. Originally, he wasn't going to bring Mime Jr. along on the mission. However, he obviously missed both Mime Jr. and Carnivine. Plus, he didn't think it fair to leave Mime Jr behind without asking her if she would like to join in on the mission.

Suddenly, Jessie brightened up. "James! I've got it! We'll use Mime Jr.'s adorableness and charm to trick Mew into our trap. Even I can't resist the cuteness of Mime Jr."

Jessie looked at Mime Jr. who was now perched on James' shoulder and spoke to her in a sweet tone of voice. "What do you say, Mime Jr.? All you have to do is be cute and that already is your best quality."

"Mime! Mime!" Mime Jr. replied proudly mimicking Jessie's go-getter demeanor.

James gave a slightly concerned look. "I didn't want to put my dear Mime Jr. into too much danger here."

Even after learning new moves such as teeter dance, mimic, and tickle and proving to be a decent Pokémon in battle when James rarely did let her battle, James was still a bit over protective of Mime Jr.

"How dangerous could Mew be?" Jessie inquired. "We have to use every single Pokémon we have against Mew. After all, doesn't Mew have the ability to use just about any moves of just about any Pokémon?"

"True," James said. He figured Mime Jr.'s best move against Mew would be teeter dance. Mime Jr. and Mew were both psychic types so there was a chance, albeit a small one, that Mime Jr. just might be successful.

James continued. "But if Mew knows all the moves of any type of Pokémon, wouldn't that obviously mean that no matter what Pokémon we use, Mew would still have the advantage."

"Mew has got to be weak against something," Meowth noted. Whatever that could be was yet to be discovered.

"Come on team!" Jessie exclaimed. "Instead of talking, let's turn our ideas into reality. We'll know how effective our Pokémon are against Mew when we actually battle it."

James and Meowth nodded confidently. Jessie was absolutely right. It was time to focus on their master plan and turn it into something that would impress all of Team Rocket. Jessie, James, and Meowth were sure to be the most infamous and highly respected members of Team Rocket because of it.


	5. It's All For Team Rocket

Jessie, James, and Meowth stepped back and proudly looked at their newest Pokémon capturing mechanism. It was a giant dome – twenty feet on all sides. The glass was heavy and solid assuring even the strongest Pokémon would be unable to escape.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Jessie exclaimed a bit impatient. "Let's go find Mew!"

Meowth was quick to agree with Jessie. "Yeah, we can't waste any time. All we know, Mew isn't gonna stick around here for long!"

Jessie and Meowth were already in the Team Rocket Meowth Balloon minus James who looked concerned.

"Come on, James!" Jessie urged seeing her Team Rocket teammate just standing there.

"Wait just a minute." James replied glancing at their newly built mechanism. "Don't you think maybe we should test our Mew catching mechanism out first just to make sure it actually works?"

"You mean test it out first with some other Pokémon?" Meowth assumed.

James nodded. "It would be a shame to put in all that hard work in building the machine and when or if we do find Mew to chase it inside our dome, it wouldn't even work."

Jessie sighed. James was right. They had built it. It looked reliable but would it work?

Meowth was quick to act. "We can find out real quick," Meowth grinned. "All we need is a Pokémon to go into our dome."

Jessie and James gave a long stare at Meowth.

"So, you mean, you'll volunteer, Meowth?" Jessie asked matter of fact.

The grin on Meowth's face vanished. "What! No way! I'm not getting chased into a giant dome!"

Jessie sighed. "Oh Meowth, you don't have to get chased into the dome. All you have to do is step inside and see if the dome closes successfully."

"It's for the good or should I say the bad of Team Rocket," James added.

"Yeah, sure! If it's for Team Rocket," Meowth said walking off towards the dome. "We'll be Giovanni's most valued Team Rocket field agents after this." As Meowth entered the dome, there was a whoosh as the dome closed abruptly. Meowth quickly glanced around as he stood inside the giant dome.

"Success!" Jessie and James exclaimed happily. Even Meowth couldn't help to show his excitement.

"I figured our machine would work, but now can you guys let me out?"

James shrugged as he reached into his pocket. "Just one minute, Meowth." James said as he studied the remote some more. Jessie narrowed her eyes at James. "Come on, James. How hard can it be to deactivate?"

"Hey, this is some of our most highly advanced equipment. Give me a second. James turned towards Meowth. "Say, Meowth. Which buttons exactly do what?"

Meowth walked up to the glass feeling proud about his idea and how complex it was. We don't know too much about Mew's mysterious powers so I figure we better come up with an invention that does it all. See, that yellow button? That will send out an electric proof shield."

"Perfect for catching Pikachu…" Jessie pondered. They'd been after the twerp by the name of Ash Ketchum for a seriously long time. Now it was time to put in all the effort they had to find and capture this Mew once and for all.

"The large grey button to the left is what releases this dome." Meowth continued.

James pressed it and the whole dome ceiling quickly reversed back "Having fun, yet?" A snide male voice said from behind just as Meowth stepped out from the dome.

Jessie , James, and Meowth quickly turned.

Jessie especially felt deep annoyance. "Not you again!"

"We think we made a huge breakthrough in tracking down Mew. We saw you three, and thought you'd probably need some help." Cassidy replied smugly.

"That won't be necessary, Cassidy because this invention of ours is our most highly advanced one yet. Hmm. I'd like to see you two top this one." Jessie said proudly.

Butch laughed. "Ha! Apparently so advanced, even the people who invented it couldn't operate it!"

Cassidy continued. "Our invention is a little bit more practical yet still genius. It works similar to attracting and catching Mew except…" She pulled out a box shaped device from a bag that compacted to the size of a small box.

"This box will expand to five times its normal size. It's completely transportable too. Unlike that," Butch said gesturing toward the giant dome that Jessie, James, and Meowth had created.

Jessie, James, and Meowth were put in their place by their rivals for a brief moment. Butch and Cassidy did have a point. While the giant dome would be able to catch Mew in theory, the downside was that it was not transportable. The trio would have to stay in that area. They were so excited about their invention, they didn't think everything through.

Jessie wasn't the one who was about to admit she was wrong. At least in front of the other Team Rocket members and especially in front of Cassidy.

"This won't be of any issue for us. We don't all have to stay here and watch the dome…" Jessie began thinking out loud. "Suppose one of us could stay and the other two continue through the Kanto region in search of Mew."

"Come to think of it, Jess," Meowth said "That's a smart idea. But who's gonna stay here?"

"I suppose the one who knows more about this contraption than anyone else should." James said eyeing Meowth.

"Fine," Meowth replied. "I'll do it. I'll do it for Team Rocket."

Jessie turned to face Butch and Cassidy. "So, you see, were not as incompetent as we look."

Silence. To the trio's surprise and then to their annoyance, Butch and Cassidy had already left.

By their plan, Meowth was to stay and keep a watchful eye on the dome. Jessie and James were to venture out and search for Mew there.

Jessie pulled out a radio set and tossed it towards Meowth. "Here, you need this to keep in contact."

"Thanks!" Meowth said. "Good luck, you two. Don't be surprised if you hear news that I just captured Mew."

"Good luck, Meowth." Jessie nodded. "Knowing your ingenious plans, why should we be surprised?"

Jessie and James hopped into the Meowth balloon ready for whatever awaited them.

"Let's go find and catch that Mew!" Jessie exclaimed enthusiastically. "Onward!"

Jessie and James sailed in the Meowth balloon with Meowth behind keeping a watchful eye on the giant dome his paw hovering over the remote at the ready.

The Meowth balloon moved at a steady speed covering ground fairly quickly. The air was a bit cool yet comfortable.

James glanced back. "I hope Meowth will be alright by himself…"

"Of course Meowth will be more than alright," Jessie replied with a slight smirk. "Please! He's the one that's always bragging about his ingenious plans and how much the boss will love the gifts we plan to send to him."

James nodded and looked ahead full of determination and confidence. Jessie was absolutely right. Plus splitting up would most likely be in their favor.

"If I were a rare mythical Pokémon, where would I go?" James pondered.

"A Pokémon as rare and as valuable as Mew would be in the most mysterious place that it could find. I mean, that's where I would go if I were Mew." Jessie replied matter of fact.

Jessie and James glanced further out through their binoculars.

"Say, Jessie!" James said excitedly. "How about that mountain over there?" Off into the distance, loomed a rugged mountain with wisps of fog at its peak.

Jessie looked towards the mountain pondering. "Hmm... this mountain does look like it would be an ideal hiding spot for Mew. It's isolated, quite dangerous for anyone to climb, and we don't know what kind of wild Pokémon could be lurking up there. Let's go!" Jessie excitedly adjusted the balloon in the direction of the mountain.

Climbing a dangerous mountain, encountering possible dangerous wild Pokémon, increased risk of blasting off… this could be a recipe for success or a recipe for disaster.

Putting fear aside, Jessie and James heading onward towards the dark mysterious mountain. As soon as they got close enough to the base of the mountain to safely land, Jessie pulled the switch on the balloon to bring it to an easy landing.

"I can't believe Meowth is back where we left him with the luxury of just waiting there in case Mew decides to venture inside that giant dome." James said as he eyed the mountain. It looked even more mysterious and intimidating in person.

Jessie was a bit intimidating by the mountain but tried her best not to show it. "Don't forget why we're here in the first place."

James nodded. "I know it."

Jessie and James studied the mountain taking all that they could in.

"Well what are we waiting on?" Jessie said with now a hint of nervousness in her voice. "Let's get going."

Securely fastening their mountain climbing gear on, Jessie and James steadily climbed the rugged mountain. All just to find a rare and mysterious Pokémon by the name of Mew. Yet most importantly, they were doing it for Team Rocket and even more so to make Team Rocket boss Giovanni proud of them for once.


	6. We're not Prepared for Trouble

Meowth eyed the familiar Kanto scenery in the distance. Sitting a while waiting for this rare mythical Pokémon to show up was starting to get tiring. Still, he knew there was a chance that Mew would appear. It was a very slim chance but it was still a chance. Meowth kept a confident attitude.

"I'm not gonna give up that easily on catchin' Mew." Meowth said to himself."And even if I don't have any luck waitin' around here, Jessie and James are out there somewhere and they're not gonna give up either!"

Meowth continued to keep a watchful eye out for Mew. Shortly, his mind shifted to his teammates. A look of concerned crossed his face. "I wonder how Jessie and James are doing." Meowth picked up his radio.

Meanwhile, several miles away, Jessie and James continued their ascent up the mountain. It was oddly different without Meowth. The climb started to increase to a very steep incline.

Mime Jr. perched on James shoulder and looked curiously and a bit unsure about this part of the expedition.

"Don't worry, Mime Jr. This mountain can't be as bad as it looks, I'm sure." James smiled trying his best to reassure the little Pokémon. Despite these words, he was having a few doubts about the mountain himself.

"Mime! Mime!" the little Pokémon said in her best cheery voice. However, she knew that James was only putting on a brave face to help her feel better. Mime Jr. was a Pokémon that was extremely sensitive to one's emotions. Mime Jr. could sense not just reassurance, but uncertainty and fear.

"Jessie, James, do you copy?" a voice said on Jessie and James' radio.

James quickly picked up his radio. "Hello, Meowth! Any news? Any signs of Mew?"

"Sorry, James! Nothing yet. I think you two are gonna have better luck in finding Mew than I am. But I'm not givin' up! Not by a long shot. Just where are you two at, exactly?"

Jessie quickly answered her radio. "Our exact location remains to be determined. We're currently climbing a mountain. A rather dangerous and unpredictable one to be exact."

"Were at the mountain region just straight ahead in the distance. You should be able to spot it from where you're at, Meowth. If I'm not mistaken, I believe we've been here before. We think Mew could possibly be hiding here. We'll keep you updated." James added. Originally from Kanto, Jessie, James, and Meowth have crossed over every region trailing behind those twerps.

"Right," Meowth said. "We can't give up till the very end. Careful you, two! Over and out."

Jessie kept a tight grip on the rope and only focused her attention above. "He's right. We can't afford to give up on this mission."

James nodded. "We'll show the whole face of Team Rocket all that were worth." He returned Mime Jr. to the safety of her Poke ball.

The higher they climbed, the cooler it got, and then the wind picked up. Jessie and James each kept a firm grip on the rope; their boots digging into the dirt and rocks for support. James took a regrettable glance down.

Frozen temporarily in fear, he couldn't summon the courage to open his eyes.

Jessie sensed James' dilemma. She stopped and turned towards her teammate's direction but did not look directly down. "Come on, James," Jessie said in an encouraging tone with a hint of annoyance. Jessie knew that no matter what, Team Rocket teammates had to stick together. If one was in trouble, the other teammates should all come running. This time, it was all on her. Jessie was scared too although she tried her best not to show it. She found a standing point in which she could very carefully reposition her footing and reach down offering her hand out to James.

"Grab on!" Jessie called out in a firm voice.

The fear that James had wasn't as bad as before but still there nonetheless. He managed to reach out towards his Team Rocket partner.

"How come I always have to be the one to get you and Meowth out of these situations?" Jessie said as she kept a full grip.

"This little setback isn't about to stop me," James said. "It's going to take a lot more than a little fear for me to give up."

Jessie nodded. Although her Team Rocket partner, James, had quite a different personality than her, she considered him and the talking scratch cat Pokémon, Meowth, her only true friends. Temporarily lost in thought reflecting on their friendship, Jessie didn't pay any careful attention to her footing.

Her one foot touched down but instead of touching down on more rock and ground, it touched down on empty space causing her to lose balance.

"Jessie!" James called out in complete fear and worry for his Team Rocket partner. With quick thinking, he reached for carnivine's Pokeball.

"Quick,Carnivine! Help Jessie!" The grass type Pokémon, upon release, immediately unwound its vines and used them as a rope to help Jessie regain balance. Jessie took a deep breath as the fear of nearly sliding off the side of the mountain resided.

Jessie was truly grateful. "Thanks, James" she said after catching her breath. "I owe you one."

"Don't thank me. Thank Carnivine. Besides, it's what Team Rocket team mates are supposed to do. Besides, you've already gotten me out of my predicament, so now we're even. Now let's climb forward and find that rare Pokémon!" James said as he returned Carnivine to its Poke ball.

Jessie gave her usual overconfident attitude. "Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's get moving!" And with that, Jessie continued the ascent up the mountain.

James sighed a bit amused. Keeping a strong confident attitude even amongst fear and the unknown -typical Jessie!

As Jessie and James continued on, James abruptly stopped and quickly looked over his shoulder. He wasn't too positive exactly what we saw, but he swore he saw a glimpse of something small and pink floating or flying in the air. He wasn't sure which but when he looked over his shoulder, he didn't see anything.

Jessie turned curious about James' sudden change of behavior. "What is it, James?"

James shook his head. All this excitement and anticipation to find this rare and mythical Pokémon might really be getting to him. He took a deep breath and composed himself. "It's nothing."

Jessie shrugged but didn't question James anymore about what he could have seen.

In just a matter of moments, Jessie and James finally reached a level area of the mountain. Now, with that steep incline behind them, the mission would now be nothing but smooth sailing. Or so they hoped.

As they continued to keep a keen eye out for not just Mew, but any wild Pokémon, James pulled out his radio again. "Meowth? Just checking in, pal. Any updates?"

Several seconds passed by with no response from the third member. Then, just crackling.

"Meowth! Do you copy?" Jessie said into her radio. "We've made it to the midpoint of the mountain."

More crackling. "… hear you two… … cutting out… guys okay?"

"Our radios are cutting out!" Jessie sighed in frustration.

"With the higher elevation, this was only bound to happen," James said.

"Oh, so now how are we supposed to keep in touch with Meowth?" Jessie cried out in frustration. Sticking together was crucial with this risky mission. Now with one member out of the loop, the mission wasn't going quite as planned.

Meowth frantically adjusted the frequency on his radio. "Jessie! James! I can't really make out what you're saying. You keep cutting out. Are you guys okay?" Meowth said in a concerned voice. The last he heard from them, they were making their climb up the mountain that loomed in the distance. With a bad connection, he couldn't help but to feel helpless. Maybe splitting up wasn't the best idea. Maybe he should venture off to look for them or maybe it would be better for him to stay put right here and hope for the best for them.

Meowth stood up his mind made up. "That's it! Jessie and James are somewhere on that mountain and I'm gonna go see what's up." For all he knew, they could be in some for trouble.

He glanced back at the dome. If Mew was going to make its appearance, the dome would be ready for it. Being there for his Team Rocket teammates was far more important than keeping an eye out for a mythical Pokémon that may or may not show up. Besides, if he did leave his spot, the dome would close automatically anyway capturing any Pokémon inside. Meowth hoped that when he did get back, it would be Mew.

As Meowth started to walk towards the mountain that Jessie and James had described, he came to a very important realization. Jessie and James had taken the Meowth balloon. Meowth had no choice but to walk.

"Man! I hope Jessie and James aren't in some for danger," Meowth said to himself. He picked up the pace and ran towards the mountain. He really wished he had the balloon right now.

The air grew increasingly chilly with the higher elevation of the mountain and the wind picked up occasionally. Jessie and James trudged on embracing the chilly air. Jessie looked through her binoculars as James pulled out a map of the Kanto region from his pocket.

"I thought this would come in handy," James said waving the map. "If I'm correct, It appears that we are on the northern side of the Indigo Plateau mountain range. "

"Well at least we have a better idea of where we're at," Jessie noted not taking her eyes away from the binoculars. This location seemed to be a very appropriate place for Mew to be. With the dangerous and rugged terrain, not too many would venture out this way. Only the boldest and experienced trainers would dare venture this far up the mountain.

Knowing a better sense of their location fed Jessie and James' confidence.

They walked on full of hope that the next breakthrough to find Mew was just a moment away. Jessie abruptly stopped with a confused and startled look on her face. It was very similar to James' expression just moments earlier. She swore that she saw a small pink figure hovering out of her peripheral vision. And just like James, when she went to look and confirm her suspicions, nothing was there. A thought immediately dawned on her.

"Say, James? What color is Mew? "Jessie asked suddenly. She obviously knew the answer but she needed confirmation.

"Mew is pink from what we know, "James replied a bit confused at Jessie's increasing excitement.

"And size?"

"About one foot, four inches and possibly close to nine pounds." And then it hit James. "Wait a minute, Jessie! Are you trying to tell me that you saw what I think I saw?"

What do you think you saw?" Jessie inquired in anticipation. "Come on, James! The color, the size, the whole description? I think we both just had a sighting of Mew!"


	7. A Mysterious Save

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie, James, and Meowth continue their mission to find Mew. However, things are starting to take a turn for the worst.

Meowth's legs were getting tired as he came closer to the mountain Jessie and James said they were on. His determination to find his teammates was strong. After all, they weren't just his teammates, they were like family.

Just then, he heard a vehicle making its way up the dirt road. He swiftly ducked behind a bush and waited for the vehicle to pass. Then a somewhat ingenious idea struck him.

If I steal a ride off this vehicle coming, I can get to that mountain a lot faster than what I am now.

As the vehicle approached closer, Meowth realized it wasn't just any vehicle but one carrying several Team Rocket grunts obviously in the area looking for Mew. Five Team Rocket grunts Meowth counted. Two girls and three guys.

Luckily, for Meowth, the vehicle was traveling just slowly enough for him to just manage to discreetly hop on and hang onto the back bumper. Even though he was also with Team Rocket, he felt it would be better not to let himself be seen. If anyone out of Team Rocket was going to successful at finding Mew, it was going to be Meowth and his two Team Rocket partners – Jessie and James! While hanging on the back with his claws digging into whatever he could grasp for support, Meowth couldn't help but to eavesdrop.

"Mew would be extremely profitable if we could catch it," one said.

"It has the DNA of all Pokémon making it incredibly valuable," another added.

"All I can tell you is whoever captures this Pokémon will receive an incredible monetary reward from Giovanni. It will be one of Team Rocket's greatest achievements," another made clear.

That comment of a monetary reward caught Meowth's attention. The idea of receiving a substantial amount of money and by Team Rocket boss, Giovanni himself would be beyond incredible.

Meowth could not contain his excitement. "Wow! Now I've really got to get reunited with Jessie and James so we can all find Mew and get that reward!"

Just then, the vehicle came to an abrupt stop as the Team Rocket grunts turned in his direction.

"Great," Meowth muttered. "Me and my big Me-outh." It was just one of the many times when he probably should have kept his mouth shut.

"What's this?" One inquired.

The one stared at Meowth for what seemed like forever, his jaw dropped in disbelief. "It can't be! A talking Meowth!"

Being the one who usually loved being the center of attention, Meowth quickly changed his whole behavior grinning. "You better believe it!" Meowth said. "I'm a one of a kind Meowth and on top of that, I'm also a Team Rocket field agent!"

One of the Team Rocket grunts, a girl, narrowed her eyes at Meowth. "How do you know how to talk?" She asked in a slightly suspicious tone of voice.

"It's a long story." Meowth smiled as he reminisced on his past. "It all started when I lived on the streets of Hollywood-"

One of the three guys rolled his eyes impatiently. "We don't have time for this. We have a very rare and Mythical Pokémon to locate and capture."

Meowth sighed. Every time somebody asked about his ability to talk, Meowth would eagerly explain only to be interrupted by someone who decided they weren't really interested at all.

"Did you just say you were a Team Rocket field agent?" one of the other guys asked as the vehicle continued on.

Meowth nodded. "That's right! I'm devoted to the organization of Team Rocket."

The other girl's eyes widened. "That means you're out looking for Mew as well!"

"Oh, you bet! And I'm not giving up until I find it," Meowth exclaimed.

A thought dawned on one of the members. "Why were you hitching a ride on our vehicle anyway?"

Meowth decided to come clean this time. "I saw you guys passing by and thought it would be a good opportunity to hitch a ride. My Team Rocket partners took our only means of transportation. It looked like you guys were kinda going towards where I was headed…" Meowth pointed towards the looming mountain just ahead. "…to that mountain right there."

"You're welcome to join us and help us find Mew. We're all a part of Team Rocket after all," one of the girls said in a welcoming voice.

The others thought for a moment and nodded one by one in approval. And then they gave each other a look and a few nods as if they were contemplating something.

"A talking Meowth would surely be beneficial to us, especially if we do run into Mew," one said.

"Thanks, guys. But my missions and stealing days for Team Rocket have always been with my two very best friends, Jessie and James." Even though Meowth would still be involved with Team Rocket if he joined up with these people, in a way he'd feel almost like a traitor to Jessie and James.

The serious member nodded. "Please consider joining us. Your gift of human speech would be very valuable with this mission. Aiding us to capture such a rare Pokémon as you already know would be extremely beneficial for all of Team Rocket. Giovanni would be pleased to hear of any progress."

Meowth felt a bit uneasy about this whole idea. Would they be using him just because he was a Pokémon who could talk? Meowth frowned. He didn't mind helping out, but when it came to being used, it was a whole different story.

Meowth didn't trust them one bit. Why, these Team Rocket members would probably abandon him after the mission was over.

Meowth then raised his paw. "No way! I don't mind helping the next fellow out with my ability to talk and help out with some Pokémon translation, but I'm not gonna join your team just so you can use my powers to capture Mew. Now if you don't mind, Jessie and James are somewhere up there on that mountain!" Immediately, the vehicle came to a stop just at the edge of the mountain as Meowth hopped out of the vehicle and away from five speechless Team Rocket grunts.

As the five Team Rocket grunts left, Meowth let out a sigh. "Man! I really hope I get reunited with Jessie and James soon." Being a longtime teammate with those two, it just didn't feel right hanging out with any other Team Rocket members.

He clicked on his radio to see if this time would be any different. "Jessie? James? Can you two hear me?"

Meowth sighed. Nothing. He looked up at the very mountain Jessie and James were somewhere on.

The mountain looked very intimidating especially for a lone Meowth. He did not have any safety rope like Jessie and James did. That wasn't going to stop Meowth though. Meowth took a deep breath and stepped forward. "Well, I've come this far. I ain't going back. Not by a long shot!"

Slowly but surely, Meowth was making his way up the mountain. Meowth hadn't even made it half way as far as Jessie and James had and he was already getting tired. His strong determination was what kept him going. He just had to find Jessie and James. As Meowth pulled his way up one rock and ledge after another, he began to have a strange feeling of someone or something watching him. He looked over his shoulder hesitantly expecting to see something.

Nothing.

"Guess exhaustion is starting to get to me," Meowth thought.

Meowth smiled. The view was amazing up here on this mountain, but he really had to keep moving. He stood up and continued. Eventually, he came to where it started to level off a bit, about the same area Jessie and James had passed previously.

I've gotta try my radio one more time.

Meowth clicked on his radio. "Jessie. James. Can you hear me? Over."

Just a second or two later were two voices Meowth had been dying to hear.

"Meowth! Meowth! Is that you, pal?"

James!

"It's about time we got through to you, you little fur ball! Where are you?"

Jessie!

"I can't describe how happy I am to hear you two!" Meowth cried in happy tears. And by the sound of Jessie and James' voices, they were thrilled to hear Meowth too.

"I'm right where the mountain starts to level off and where the climbing ain't too bad." Meowth observing his surroundings.

Jessie and James nodded.

"We passed by there about an hour ago," James said.

There was still a significant distance between Meowth and Jessie and James but he was determined to be reunited with his teammates. "I'm on my way up!" Meowth said confidently.

Jessie and James were now beginning to feel exhausted. They've been exhausted for a while now, but have been so excited and focused on their mission, they blocked out all thoughts of exhaustion.

Jessie thought about how tired she was, and then she thought about Meowth out there all alone and how much Giovanni was counting on them for the success of this mission.

"We're coming, Meowth!" Jessie said into the radio.

"Jessie…" James started to say. They were all clearly exhausted. Did they really want to turn around now?

"Meowth ventured up this mountain alone in hopes of finding us. We should do the same for him. Besides, going down this mountain would probably be a lot easier than going up." Jessie reasoned.

James nodded managing a confident attitude in the presence of some doubt and quite a bit of exhaustion. Jessie was right. "As Team Rocket team mates we stick together. No one gets left behind!"

"We'll see you soon, Meowth," James said assuringly. Although he couldn't help to hear the word hopefully in the back of his mind. "Careful, pal!"

"Don't you worry about me. I'll be fine. Over and out!"

Jessie and James sighed. The third member of their team really had quite the ambition.

James took a glance at the sky. "Looks like snow, Jess."

Jessie sighed. She had mixed feelings now about the snow. She had always loved the snow – how it sparkled like diamonds; the majestic beauty of it. Right now, snow, especially if it fell heavy, would be an inconvenience.

And sure enough. Jessie and James looked up to see flakes of snow floating down from the gray and gloomy sky.

"Oh I hope Meowth will be okay," James said concerned.

Meowth continued as snow started falling at a light pace. "Great!" Meowth muttered. "It's snowing. I'm gonna get my fur wet and I'm already cold."

Meowth shook his head. Now was not the time to complain. Especially about something as petty as a couple snowflakes.

All Meowth had on his mind was being reunited with Jessie and James and finding and capturing Mew. He smiled as he imagined the boss profusely congratulating him and Jessie and James on a job well done with the other Team Rocket members cheering them on. Maybe some would be a little jealous too! Meowth smiled. Their reward was be so substantial, they'd never have to worry about money again.

In a moment's time, the snow had drastically picked up in intensity. Eventually, the visibility became so bad that Meowth could not see more than a few feet ahead of him, and when climbing a mountain, low visibility can be potentially dangerous.

The snow had already accumulated to two inches already, and it was already becoming treacherous to walk in especially if you're a Meowth.

"Man! I know for sure I didn't sign up for this." Meowth looked ahead but saw nothing but a white out of snow. Now he was starting to lose his sense of direction and worse, his ambition was starting to falter.

Meowth took one more step and couldn't take another as he fell into the snow. Now he really wished that Jessie and James were there with him. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so alone.

As he gathered his thoughts, Meowth caught something out of the corner of his eye again. He had enough energy to pull himself up and look.

There not too far in the distance was a beautiful and majestic looking ninetales . Its golden fur glistened in the snow. Was Meowth hallucinating? He blinked his eyes but the Pokémon was still there. Meowth was confused. Where did that ninetales come from and why was it, a fire type, out in this bad storm to begin with? That ninetales was not there before. He was sure of it.

The ninetales approached Meowth as he managed to stand back up in the snow.

This situation was getting even weirder as far as Meowth was concerned.

"Are you going to help me?" Meowth managed to say.

"I am. I saw the trouble you were in and thought I'd better do something." The ninetales said as it knelt down. "Get on."

Meowth had so many questions to ask this mysterious ninetales. Now was not the time to ask questions especially if he needed rescued. As Meowth climbed onto the back of the ninetales, he just had to know a few things.

"You're a fire type, aren't you? What are you doing out here in this bad snow storm?"

"Just traveling, I suppose. I've been through a few bad storms before. They don't really bother me," The ninetales said matter of fact.

"Where did you come from? And how did you know I was in trouble?"

"That doesn't matter," the ninetales said as it moved gracefully across the snowy landscape. "What's important is that you get reunited with your team mates, Jessie and James. Right?"

Meowth had to tighten his grip. The last comment from the ninetales nearly caused him to fall off.

"Okay! You can quit freaking me out now. How do you know about Jessie and James!"


	8. Opportunity

The storm continued to pick up in intensity as Jessie and James struggled to work their way down the mountain in hopes of finding Meowth and possibly Mew as well. If the mountain was bad climbing when the conditions were tolerable, well, it was even worse now.

Jessie and James moved forward as they thought back to the beginning of their mission when they were all filled with excitement in taking part in this mission to find the legendary Pokémon, Mew. In the beginning, they were so confident. Now as they backtracked down this mountain in a snowstorm, they were starting to feel hopeless and exhausted.

"I hope Meowth is okay …," James pondered. This mission to find Mew was actually turning into a mission to find Meowth. Searching for Mew was their top priority for this mission but as teammates, they could not neglect how important it was to look out for each other.

"Meowth, can you hear me?" James radioed knowing Meowth probably wouldn't answer but half hoping he would.

"Silence as expected," James sighed.

Jessie stopped. She had a confident look on her face now. Just then she reached for one of her Poké balls."

"Jessie…" James started. What master plan could his team rocket partner have in mind this time?

"Our boss gave us the opportunity to use the only Pokémon we have at headquarters. Now would probably be as good a time as any." She released her Pokémon. "Yanmega!"

The dragonfly like Pokémon hovered just in front of Jessie frantically trying to beat its wings against the blowing snow. Jessie looked at her Pokémon and started to second-guess her decision. However, her Yanmega was probably the better decision now between any of her other Pokémon and James'.

"Fly up as far as you possibly can and see if you can find any signs of Meowth!"

Yanmega did a flip in the air to signify understanding and that it was willing to do anything to help. With that, it flew off and beat its wings as hard as it could to keep its place within the storm.

"You can do it, Yanmega!" James called out in added encouragement.

Yanmega disappeared into the blowing snow. Jessie waited anxiously for its return. Yanmega probably wasn't the greatest Pokémon to use for a time like this. A Yanmega's eyesight probably didn't fair too well in these kinds of conditions. Plus, it was apparent that it was doing all that it could do to stay a flight. Still both Jessie and James as well as a great deal of other trainers knew that you can't always go by a Pokémon's appearance. The seemingly smallest or simplest looking Pokémon might wind up surprising you.

Meanwhile, on another part of the mountain, a Ninetalestrampled through the snow. Every so often it would slide and sink into the snow, but it quickly recovered. Meowth dug his claws into the ninetales' fur hanging on for all he was worth. Meowth just had to know how on earth this Pokémon that seemingly came out of nowhere to save him knew Jessie and James and that he was desperately trying to find them.

The Ninetales remained as mysterious as ever. You'll find out, Meowth. Just wait and see. It stopped abruptly as it stared at a steep and treacherous rocky area. Meowth wasn't exactly satisfied with the ninetales' answer, but seeing the situation they were in now he temporarily forgot about his question.

"How are we supposed to get past that?" Meowth gasped. Ninetales were some of the more graceful and majestic Pokémon, but this part of the mountain in a snowstorm was proving to be quite the challenge to get by even for a nine tales.

The nine tales nodded taking in the challenge that loomed ahead. It lowered its head and its body into a running pose. Meowth readied himself holding on tight as the Pokémon took a running leap. All was looking hopeful until the Ninetales and Meowth slid back into the snow unable to break past the rocky incline.

"Great. Now we're both stuck out here in this snowstorm. Man! I don't think any of us are ever going to get out of here!"

Unlike Meowth who was starting to have his doubts, the Ninetales never seemed at all discouraged. In fact, it seemed to have even more will power than before.

Hang on! Meowth barely had time to gather his thoughts when the Ninetales took a running leap into the air. Meowth took only a couple seconds to register why something about this Ninetales was suddenly different. Instead of fur, he was looking at feathers and a majestic wingspan. He wasn't riding on the back of a Nine tales anymore. He was soaring through the sky on a Pidgeot!

Meowth knew right then and there that this wasn't really a Ninetales or even a Pidgeot at all. What was with this Pokémon? There was something really different about it, but he just couldn't place it.

The Pidgeot only focused its attention straight ahead. By now, the storm had started to slow down but the conditions were still a bit dangerous.

"I still don't get how you know Jessie and James," Meowth said full of wonder at this mysterious Pokémon. "And how can you be a Ninetales one minute and a Pidgeot the next?" Meowth knew that ditto had the power to transform shape, but he knew this was no ditto. This was some other Pokémon. A thought came to him. Didn't he hear somewhere of the mysterious Mew also having the ability to change form?

Meowth caught sight of something flying in the sky ahead of him or trying its best to fly. Meowth leaned forward to get a better look. "What's that?"

The Pidgeot flew towards whatever it was that was flying ahead of them in the sky to answer Meowth's curiosity.

Something was flying around in the sky in a darting fashion. It would zip up and down. The wind and blowing snow would cause it to lose balance every so often.

"Heeey! That's Jessie's Yanmega!" Meowth shouted out in excitement. Meowth frantically waved his arms in the air as the Pidgeot continued to fly closer. "Hey, Yanmega!"

The Pokémon noticed Meowth and immediately flew in his direction.

"Yanmega , Am I ever glad to see you! But where's Jessie and James?"

Jessie sent me out to look for you!

Meowth smiled knowing how much his teammates cared and all that they would do to help each other out.

"So do you remember where you left them?" Meowth asked.

Yanmega thought for a moment. It actually had a decent sense of direction. With this snowstorm on the mountain, though, Yanmega's directions were proving to be a bit challenging. Still, the dragonfly like Pokémon felt confident enough to fly ahead. I know now!

Yanmega did in fact know which way it had come. But getting back there in one piece was another story.

The wind had just slowed down but Yanmega was starting to lose energy from constantly beating its wings in the wind.

The Pidgeot swiftly took a dive hovering under Yanmega so that the dragonfly like Pokémon was resting on top of it. Yanmega was now right behind Meowth gripping onto the Pidgeot.

The storm had ended but the climbing conditions were still questionable.

Jessie and James stood waiting in the same spot, as they were where Jessie's Yanmega left them.

"Come on, Yanmega," Jessie said softly looking up into the sky full of hope in her voice.

James looked onward at the sky as well. "I wonder if Yanmega did find Meowth." The concerned tone of his voice brought out his Mime Jr. who hopped onto his shoulder with the intention to reassure.

"Mime Jr.," James said eyeing the little Pokémon. "Did you want to give us some encouragement?"

Mime Jr. gave a confident reply. "Mime! Mime!"

Jessie sighed. "I hope so. That way we can actually move forward with this mission. That is if somebody didn't already find Mew first. The thought of Butch and Cassidy successfully capturing Mew flashed in her mind. Even though she was tired and nearly defeated from the mission, she still had quite a bit of pride in her.

"Wobbuffet! With a flash of white light as if right on cue, there stood Jessie's Wobbuffet.

Jessie sighed just slightly annoyed at this Wobbuffet, this Pokémon she probably wouldn't admit she had a strong bond with and was actually attached to. How she got Wobbuffet was quite accidental yet it had proven to be one of her strongest and most reliable Pokémon by far. She looked at it with a raised eyebrow. "And I suppose you have a bright idea to get us out of this mess."

Wobbuffet gave a salute as Jessie recalled him to his Poké ball.

"Jessie, look!" James shouted in full excitement. There in the sky ahead was a rather large flying Pokémon – a Pidgeot. And not only that…

"It's Meowth!" Jessie shouted having to do a double take.

"And Yanmega too!" James added in just as much excitement.

The Pidgeot gracefully glided down resting just a few feet away from Jessie and James.

Meowth couldn't climb down from the Pidgeot fast enough. "Heeeyyy! Jessie! James!" He ran over to his fellow Team Rocket partners with Yanmega hovering close behind. The three of them embraced in a tight hug crying happily.

"Meowth!"

"I can't even describe how happy I am to see you two especially with what I've been through!"

"So, we're finally back together again," Jessie said. She looked up at her Yanmega. "I knew I could count on you, Yanmega," Jessie said before recalling it into its Poké ball.

James nodded. "That means we can focus more on our mission to find Mew."

Meowth nodded full of confidence. "That's right! We're going to track down that Mew and bring it right to the boss even if were the only one's left!"

The trio glanced over. The Pidgeot was still standing there in front of them.

"Looks like you got saved by a Pidgeot. Lucky you, Meowth. No Pokémon came to save us," James said.

Meowth focused his eyes on the Pidgeot. "That ain't no ordinary Pidgeot. There's something really weird about it."

Jessie and James stared at the Pidgeot trying to grasp what Meowth was saying.

"That Pidgeot can do things that a normal Pidgeot can't. I don't think it's even a Pidgeot at all," Meowth continued.

Suddenly, the Pidgeot flapped its wings and started to ascend into the sky.

The Team Rocket trio gasped at the possibility of this mysterious Pokémon getting away. Every member of the trio recalled hearing somewhere or from somebody the very Pokémon, Mew, they were searching desperately for had the power to shift into different shapes. Could it be?

"I know!" James said doing his best to think quickly and strategically about the situation. "If we battle it, it might give away its true form!"

"Good idea!" Jessie exclaimed reaching for one of her Poké balls. "Seviper, poison fang!"

Jessie's Seviper released an immediate poison fang attack targeting the mysterious Pidgeot. The Pidgeot dodged it without any effort whatsoever. The Pidgeot beat its wings and used hurricane.

A very powerful gust of wind barreled right towards Seviper and the trio. The gust from the hurricane was so strong, no one could barely stand.

"Seviper, this time, use poison jab!" Jessie said amidst the powerful whirlwind.

Seviper was just about to use poison jab when…

"Look at that!" Meowth exclaimed. Jessie and James couldn't believe what they were seeing either. The Pidgeot had transformed into a Sandslash!

"No way!" Jessie exclaimed.

James was equally as shocked at the Pidgeot transforming into another Pokémon, but what Pokémon it had transformed into was no surprise as he got to thinking about it. "Come to think of it, it does make sense that it turned into a Sandslash, a ground type. Ground types do have the type advantage against poison."

"Alright," Jessie said. "Then we'll just have to use a Pokémon with a type advantage to ground."

James' face lit up as he quickly reached for one of his Poké balls. "I know just the Pokémon! Grass types have a huge advantage against ground types. Come on out, Carnivine!"

The Sandslash stood just waiting for Carnivine to make a move as its sharp claws glistening in the sun.

"Carnivine, vine whip!" James called out.

Carnivine unleashed a swift and effective vine whip attack. The Sandslash stumbled back at the attack but quickly regained itself as it used mudshot.

"Look out!" Jessie cried as she, James, and Meowth ducked down as mud was hurled everywhere.

"Dodge it and use your vine whip again!" James shouted noting that Carnivine's vine whip had been effective.

James' grass type Pokémon just stood there keeping a keen eye on its surroundings.

"Hey, where'd that Sandslash go?" Meowth questioned. The trio looked around frantically. They couldn't let their guard down with this Pokémon…

Just then a rumble could be heard in the ground right there directly under Carnivine. Surely, it could hear the Sandslash but it just couldn't see it.

Jessie noticed the rumbling sound coming from the ground too. "Do you two hear that?"

"Clear as day," James replied.

"Yeah," Meowth added. "What is that?"

Right at that very moment, the ground under Carnivine came to life as the Sandslash barreled out of the ground right towards Carnivine.

The trio screamed as Sandslash's ground attack caused them to fly back several feet.

"That's dig!" Meowth shouted.

"Carnivine, return!" James recalled Carnivine back to its Poké ball. The dig attack had been super effective against Carnivine.

Jessie clenched her fists. "Don't think Team Rocket gives up that easily!" Jessie pulled out a Poké ball. She had a confident smile. "Wobbuffet! I'm counting on you!"Jessie knew how strong her Wobbuffet's counter could be. It had proved to be quite so in previous battles.

The Sandslash instantly transformed into a Blastoise. It stepped forward and let out a hydro pump attack.

"Wobbuffet, counter!" Jessie demanded confidently. Wobbuffet stepped forward waiting for the Blastoise's incoming attack. As soon as the hydro pump attack approached, a glowing red aura surrounded Wobbuffet. The Blastoise's hydro pump attack bounced off Wobbuffet and came plummeting directly back to it full force. The Blaistoise shook off the hydro pump attack looking seemingly confident. Just then, it transformed yet again, into a haunter.

"Haunter!" the trio exclaimed. The Haunter rose up in the sky looking at the trio with a menacing look.

Jessie nudged James. "Well, James, Mime Jr. hasn't had a chance to battle yet."

James gave an uneasy look in response to Jessie's comment that quickly turned into surprise. Right there, the Haunter shifted into a Persian. An Arcanine. A Vileplume. A Golem. Numerous random Pokémon flashed in front of Jessie, James, and Meowth to their sheer surprise. Just then, amongst the changing of the Pokémon, appeared the one Pokémon they were searching for. There for only a second was Mew hovering in the air before it quickly changed into a Pidgeot, then a Ninetales."

"Mew!" the trio could not believe what they were seeing. There in front of them was Mew this whole time.

If anyone of them was the most surprised, it had to be Meowth. "You mean to tell me, it was Mew who saved me and who I've been hanging out with this whole time?!"

The trio stood in disbelief as their opportunity to capture Mew was right in front of them. However, that could change in an instant. They had to think fast.

A thought came to James. He shook his head, but immediately gained a more confident attitude. He remembered that Pokémon could be far more capable than one would think. He released his Pokémon before he could change his mind.

"Mime Jr!"


	9. A Rare and Valuable Capture

The trio stood in pure fascination as the very Pokémon they were on a mission to capture appeared right in front of them. An opportunity like this rarely ever presented itself to them and Team Rocket was not about to let this opportunity pass them by.

James had made a split decision and brought out the only Pokémon he had left.

"Mime! Mime!"

The little fairy psychic Pokémon stood ready confident and willing.

James paused in thought. He glanced over at Mew who had currently taken the form of a Ninetales. Over the course that Mime Jr. had traveled with Team Rocket, James had seldom used her in battle. Over time, he had become more confident and less over protective of Mime Jr. Besides, this might be the last time in quite a while that he would ever get a chance to see Mime Jr.

"So, what attacks are you going to let Mime Jr. use against Mew?" Meowth asked curious. "Mimic? Teeter dance?"

James smiled and shook his head. "I think it would a better idea to try out a different approach." He leaned over to his Team Rocket teammates and lowered his voice. "I say we try and convince Mew to come and join us and be a part of our team. If we can play it just right, Mew just might fall for it."

Meowth and Jessie grinned mischievously.

"Hey, this is a clever idea, James," Jessie said. "I'm jealous that I didn't think of it."

James turned to Mime Jr. "Mime Jr., go on and tell Mew how impressed we are with it and that we'd love to have it join our team."

"So do ya think Mew will fall for it?" Meowth questioned trying his best not to sound too suspicious.

James glanced over at Mew still in the form of a Ninetales. "I hope so."

"Come to think of it." James added with another thought. "Maybe it would be a good idea if Meowth joins in on the plan with Mime Jr."

"You got it!" Meowth exclaimed more than willing to help. "If there's one thing I'm good at, it's talking!"

The Ninetales began to take several steps back. To the Trio's nervousness, it stood on the brink of either staying there or dashing off.

"Well, what are we waiting for!?" Jessie exclaimed. "Go ask it before it runs away!"

Mime Jr. and Meowth quickly approached the Pokémon. Meowth contemplated what he was going to say in order to trick Mew. As he did, he felt a sense of guilt. This Pokémon had saved both him and Yanmega from a snowstorm and reunited the trio. Meowth pushed that thought aside. The idea of being successful in capturing Mew and bringing it back to the boss was just too much. Who cared about conscious now? When would they ever get a chance to impress their boss and all of Team Rocket with such a rare and mythical Pokémon!

"Hold up, Ninetales! Or Mew! We just wanted to thank you for such a great battle!" Meowth called out.

"Mime! Mime! Mime!" It's been one of the best battles I've ever seen in a long time!

Meowth nodded. "We've been exploring this mountain when we ran into you. We could definitely use a Pokémon like you on our team!"

"Mime! Mime!" Please join our team. It's the best!" Mime Jr.'s mannerism was innocent and sweet.

The Ninetales stared at Mime Jr. and Meowth. It paused in thought considering what Meowth and Mime Jr. were saying. It abruptly changed back into its original form, Mew, hovering in the air with its back to them seemingly ready to disappear into the sky at any given second. Mew wasn't too convinced in joining their team. Mew, as mysterious as it was, had its intentions of belonging to no one.

Meowth could feel his heart in his throat. Mew was going to get a way and they would never see it again! "Hey wait, Mew! Don't go just yet!" Meowth pleaded. "We understand why you might not be interested in joining up with us. We really didn't give you any information about us!"

Mime Jr. stepped closer to the mythical Pokémon with a friendly and upbeat attitude. "Mime! Mime! Mime!" I could tell you lots of great things about us! We travel to so many neat places! So you would see places beyond this mountain you've probably never seen or heard of before. Mime Jr. waved her arms and spread them out as far as she could reach mimicking an image of a vast world. Mew, curious now, listened to Mime Jr.

Meowth stood back letting Mime Jr. do all the talking for once. It looked like Mew was starting to buy into it. He couldn't help but to feel a little jealous but he had to admit, that baby Pokémon was good maybe just maybe even better than him!

Jessie and James meanwhile were brimming with excitement. "Good thinking, James!" Jessie exclaimed ecstatic at how promising their plan was looking. "Didn't I tell you that nobody could possibly say no to a Pokémon as cute as Mime Jr.?"

"If I would have known how talented Mime Jr. was at recruiting, I would have let her do the talking in the first place." James sighed.

Mime Jr. continued. And we make a great team too! We're the best of friends and we stick together no matter what! Even when we get mad at each other, in the end we're always there for each other.

Meowth couldn't help but to feel touched by Mime Jr.'s comments but it was time to be serious and catch that Mew once and for all. Meowth swiftly ran back over to Jessie and James.

"Alright guys, now's our chance. Let's do this!" Meowth said.

Jessie pulled out a portable gadget that had an extendable handle capable of reaching up to 12 feet. On the end of the handle, there was a claw like gripper. It was probably one of the trio's more basic gadgets used to steal and capture Pokémon but as long as they were successful, they really didn't care about extravagant gadgets and mechas. They needed to get this Pokémon to the boss now!

Jessie, James, and Meowth inched closer to Mew as Mime Jr. continued saying anything she could think of to keep Mew's attention to her. The trio knew if they were going to capture Mew now, they would have to be quick. Mew wasn't going to keep its interest in what Mime Jr. was saying for long!

As soon as Jessie got close enough where she knew the gadget would successfully reach Mew, she pressed a button keep a firm and steady grip on the handle. The gadget silently extended towards the mythical Pokémon. Every single member of the trio held their breath.

Mew could sense something coming up from behind it out of its phenomenal peripheral vision. As soon as Mew realized something was directly behind it, a claw like device surrounded Mew closing its grip on it. Mew promptly shuffled and darted out of the gadget's grasp.

The trio had to think of something fast. Jessie released her Yanmega. "Do what you can to block that Pokémon!"

Mew was still recovering from the surprise of nearly being captured when the very Yanmega that it saw and even saved earlier hovered directly in front of it blocking its path. Mew darted in one direction only for the Yanmega to do the same.

This time, James decided to try his luck with the gadget.

"Now!" Jessie called out.

"Don't let it get away this time!" cried Meowth.

James pressed the button. The grip extended and the claw like device grasped onto Mew. James, a bit nervous retracted the gadget reeling Mew in as quickly as possible. He knew that they had to secure Mew as soon as possible. It could easily get away again!

As soon as Mew was reachable, Meowth swiftly bagged the mythical Pokémon. "Sorry to do this, pal. I really appreciate you saving me from that snowstorm and everything, but we can't disappoint our boss!"

Jessie, James, and Meowth spared a few seconds to do a victory dance.

"Hey, this worked out better than our original plan!" Meowth grinned.

Jessie was the first to stop celebrating as she looked across the horizon. She ran ahead of the group obviously anxious to get back to their balloon and back to Team Rocket headquarters. Jessie recalled her Yanmega and Wobuffet. "We all know our mission isn't truly complete until we can bring Mew successfully back to the boss. So, let's head back to headquarters!"

James and Meowth nodded in agreement. "Right!" James then recalled Mime Jr.

With bag in hand, and with a squirming Mew in it, the trio proceeded as quickly yet carefully down off the mountain as they could.

With all of the excitement of desperately searching for Mew, getting lost and stranded in a snowstorm, and having nearly their whole team demolished by a strange and mysterious Pokémon that turned out to be the very Pokémon they were searching for, the trio was thoroughly exhausted. Yet, the thought of finally being successful and bringing a rare and valuable Pokémon to the boss gave the trio a strong and much needed sense of motivation to keep moving forward.

Jessie, James, and Meowth did their best to backtrack down off the mountain to where their balloon was. They passed the steep decline before it had leveled off keeping an eye out for their Meowth balloon.

"Say, Meowth," said James. "Do you remember seeing our balloon when you came up the mountain?"

Meowth shrugged and let out a sigh."I was so busy tracking you guys down, I kinda forgot about the balloon."

The trio inched forward and peered over the steep embankment glancing carefully for their main mode of transportation.

"There it is!" Jessie pointed excitedly as she noticed the ear part of their Meowth balloon protruding from behind one of the large rocks at the bottom of the mountain.

James suddenly got an idea. He reached for one of his Poké balls. "Carnivine! Help us out, pal!"

Carnivine appeared and stood at the edge of the steep embankment unraveling its vines so that they dropped off the embankment.

One right after another and each gripping onto Carnivine's vines for support, the trio started the climb down. Meowth gripped the bag as securely as he could. With Mew still squirming and a steep embankment to climb down just below him, Meowth did everything to keep his focus on getting to the balloon.

Jessie was the first to reach the bottom. She knew they desperately needed to put their most valuable catch into something more secure. The sturdy bag was doable but it wasn't reliable to make it all the way back to headquarters.

"That Cassidy mentioned having some sort of portable trap," Jessie muttered under her breath with jealousy. The device they used to catch Mew was effective but was not designed to transport Pokémon. "We need to find something in our balloon to put the bag in so that it will be even more secure!"

James and Meowth had just touched the ground when Jessie was already heading towards the balloon. She climbed into the balloon searching for a doable cage to stick the bag that contained Mew in.

James and Meowth rushed over to the balloon just as Jessie pulled out a small and simple looking cage with clear and virtually indestructible walls. It was one of their many devices used to steal the twerps' Pokémon, but this time it was going to be used specifically for Mew.

"Quick, Meowth!" Jessie exclaimed opening the cage. "Put Mew in here!"

Meowth did so as Jessie shut and secured the cage.

With Mew secure, the trio climbed into their balloon, fueled it up and took a much-needed breather as it rose into the sky.

"I still can't believe we were able to catch Mew," James said exhausted.

"Yeah," Jessie and Meowth sighed hardly believing it either.

Not too long after, the trio could see the roof of Team Rocket headquarters in the distance. As soon as the trio saw headquarters, their excitement grew.

"Just wait until the boss and every other Team Rocket member finds out it was us who captured Mew!" Meowth said full of excitement.

Jessie grinned. "I can't wait to see Butch and Cassidy's faces when we present Mew in front of all of Team Rocket!"

"This has to be one of the most valuable Pokémon we've ever caught," James added. "I can't wait to see what for huge reward the boss has for us."

The trio brought their balloon down just near the secured front entrance. The guard that they saw before was there again. Jessie grabbed the small cage under her and hurried along with James and Meowth past the front entrance and through the doors of Team Rocket headquarters before the guard had a chance to stop them. It was strangely quieter than usual as a great number of Team Rocket grunts were still out there searching for Mew.

The trio rushed down the hall and straight into Giovanni's office with their valuable capture. "Giovanni!"


	10. The Not So Incompetent Trio

The trio rushed into Giovanni's office completely neglecting to wait for an answer out of respect before entering.

Giovanni looked slightly caught off guard by the trios hurried behavior but immediately composed himself to a calm and serious manner suddenly appearing not the least bit amused. "You three had better have good news to give me in regards to this mission."

Giovanni's Persian stretched and yawned giving the trio a slightly arrogant side stare to reflect the attitude of their boss.

Jessie immediately placed the cage she was carrying onto the desk. "Boss, we have the best news you'll hear all day! We as one of your most dependable Team Rocket field agents have successfully captured Mew!"

Their boss raised an eyebrow hardly believing what Jessie was saying.

James and Meowth nodded in unison confirming what Jessie had said.

"We encountered Mew on the mountain following a snowstorm," James confirmed.

"This Mew is one of a kind just like they say! It has incredible powers that we have discovered upon capturing it!" Meowth enthusiastically added. "And it wasn't easy!"

Giovanni took a better look inside the cage only to frown to the trio's dismay. "This Mew is a Pikachu." Upon that statement, the trio clustered around to get a better look at the Pokémon inside the cage. Lo and behold –there in the cage was a Pikachu.

The boss looked up at the now nervous trio waiting for an explanation.

After the longest time of desperately wanting to bring a particular Pikachu back to their boss, it was a bit peculiar that Mew had transformed itself into a Pikachu of all Pokémon.

"It must have transformed again on the way here!" Jessie exclaimed frantically taking an even closer look along with James and Meowth.

"For your sake, I would hope so because you three obviously realize that a mere Pikachu is just as valuable to me as a fearow. I can send anyone into Viridian forest to capture a Pikachu at anytime." Giovanni said.

Suddenly Giovanni glanced up and nodded toward the doorway. "Come in."

"Boss! We just caught something on our radar!" Butch exclaimed dashing into the office with Cassidy right behind him.

The trio quickly glanced over as their Team Rocket rivals came rushing in.

"Our radar has indicated that Mew is somewhere in this area! And according to our radar Mew is somewhere here at headquarters!" Butch continued.

"What luck! We must be so close!" Cassidy said with determination clenching her fists. "We'll be sure to capture it now!"

Jessie just couldn't pass up the opportunity to brag. "You'd just be wasting your time! We've already caught Mew!" Jessie then pointed to the Pokémon inside the cage on Giovanni's desk.

Butch and Cassidy both gave a quizzical look at the Pikachu and did their best not to laugh in the presence of the boss.

Cassidy raised an eyebrow. "You three can't be serious?"

"We all know that Mew has the power to change shape. And we've seen it happen with our own eyes," Jessie affirmed.

"Plus it would explain why you picked up Mew on your radar so strongly here," James said.

Giovanni spoke up. "This mission cannot be officially completed until this Mew transforms back into its original state. Until then, I cannot accept this mission an official success. I'm counting on you three to make this happen."

"Yes, sir!" the trio exclaimed. Jessie picked the cage back off of Giovanni's desk half-expecting Mew to transform back at anytime. She started to walk towards the door along with James and Meowth feeling a bit discouraged. "I don't understand," she said to herself. "We've come so close to success…" Their expectations of their boss thoroughly congratulating them on a mission well done in front of all of Team Rocket seemed to be shattered.

"Just consider it done!" Meowth said enthusiastically glancing over his shoulder. "We've already completed the hardest part of this mission and there's no way we're stopping now!"

Jessie straightened up and adopted a more confident attitude as did James. Meowth was right.

They barely stepped foot out of their boss's office when suddenly something caught the attention of their rivals.

"Boss, Look!" Butch shouted pointing at the cage Jessie carried at her side. The trio froze in their tracks instantly looking inside the cage.

There inside the cage was no longer a Pikachu but the one Pokémon that all of Team Rocket was searching for.

"Mew!" the trio simultaneously shouted.

"It transformed back," James said.

Jessie scoffed at the mythical Pokémon. "It's about time you changed back! You know, you really caused us a lot of trouble and embarrassment."

Any frustration Jessie had had of Mew quickly faded though. She smiled wide with excitement along with James and Meowth as they all brimmed with excitement. They have always had high hopes of doing something amazing to impress the Boss and all of Team Rocket. Now it looked like this was it.

Meowth beamed. "Looks like our part of this mission is officially complete guys!"

The trio turned to face Giovanni. Brimming with pride and confidence, Jessie, James, and Meowth proceeded right up to the Boss, and this time, they were not going to be failures.

"Well looks like you three can be competent for once after all." Cassidy casually cut in a remark as the trio walked past her and Butch.

Jessie ignored her rival's remark but swore she heard a hint of jealously. It was probably just her imagination. Then again, only the top Team Rocket members with maybe some luck on their side could really accomplish such a feat. Butch and Cassidy always seemed to be one-step ahead of them. They seemed to be far more competent and they came up with plenty of clever ideas to capture and steal Pokémon that Jessie, James, and Meowth could only dream about. Now, one of the rarest and most elusive Pokémon that all of Team Rocket was searching for was successfully captured by this so-called incompetent trio. Jessie was sure that this very thought was getting under Butch and Cassidy's skin.

"Boss," Jessie beamed only becoming more serious afterwards. "Our part of the mission is officially complete just like you requested."

Giovanni kept a calm and serious composure. He stared in silence for what felt like the longest time at the Mew held inside the cage that was desperately searching for an escape route. "So, I see."

Giovanni contemplated his next plan of action. "Butch, Cassidy, let the rest of Team Rocket know that Mew has been confirmed to be captured and to report to headquarters immediately." He then glanced at the trio. "I would, myself, however I need to have a word with these three."

"Yes sir!" Butch and Cassidy exclaimed without further comment as they immediately rushed out of Giovanni's office.

Jessie, James, and Meowth now anxiously waited for what the Boss was going to say to them next. Even though they were beyond excited to be the ones to capture Mew and knew that they had done just what the Boss wanted, they still felt a bit intimidated.

"I knew there was a reason I sent for you three all the way from the Kalos region. You three have always seemed to be the ones to take an absurd amount of time in capturing valuable Pokémon to send to headquarters. I also don't understand nor do I really want to know how you burn through the funds given to you so quickly."

The trio shifted a bit looking down at their feet.

"However…" The change of tone caused the trio to glance up.

"You three have followed my order to come here to Kanto no questions asked. Even though, I have found myself questioning your abilities more times than I care to count, your loyalty and perseverance has been your strongest asset and has clearly pulled through for this mission."

The trio stood there speechless. Was the Boss actually complimenting them?

Giovanni continued as he glanced at each one of them. "Jessie. James. Meowth. Congratulations on a successful mission. Well done!"

At this moment in time, the trio could not contain their excitement any longer.

"You mean we actually did something right for a change?' Meowth's voice wavered at the onset of happy tears.

Jessie and James couldn't help but to shed happy tears too as the trio embraced in a hug. They had seemingly forgotten that they were still in the presence of the Boss.

"We've actually done the near unthinkable!" Jessie cried.

"I couldn't be more proud to be a part of Team Rocket than with you two!" James cried.

Giovanni waited patiently for the trio to shift their attention back. He couldn't help but to slightly shake his head at these three. He honestly didn't know why he kept them for so long. As annoying as they could be at times, he had to admit, they were probably one of the most loyal members out there. And as far as he was concerned, as incompetent as this trio seemed to be at times, he had to give credit to where it was due, and this time it was to them. He could only hope that they could be just as reliable with the next step of this mission. He cleared his throat instantly bringing back the trio's attention.

"Capturing Mew was a major accomplishment alone." Giovanni said looking at the Mew in front of him. "However, we cannot forget that this mission to capture Mew is just a mere step of what's to come next." Giovanni stared off into the distance contemplating the next step of his master plan.

The trio glanced at each other highly interested in what exactly the Boss's plans were.

"So, what's next, Boss?" Meowth asked.

"Whatever it is, you can be sure that we'll be there every step of the way!" Jessie affirmed confidently.

Before Giovanni could answer, he caught sight of Butch and Cassidy returning.

"Boss," Cassidy said in a calm and articulate manner, "We have contacted all members of Team Rocket telling them to head back to headquarters immediately per Giovanni's orders."

"They should be returning now as we speak." Butch added.

Giovanni glanced off into the distance once more in thought; a slight smile forming. "Excellent."


	11. Going All in for What's Next

All of Team Rocket assembled into a large auditorium inside headquarters. Since there was such a large number of Team Rocket members gathered, Giovanni had a giant projector set up to guarantee everyone the chance to hear his master plan. Jessie, James, and Meowth were the lucky ones to hear Giovanni up close and in person. They weren't the only lucky ones however.

"It must feel good to finally do something right for a change." Cassidy said. "I have to admit, I'm a bit jealous our plan didn't follow through."

"I'm surprised Mew even bothered to appear in front of those three," Butch added barely above a whisper as he nudged Cassidy.

"Well, we can't win them all now, can we?" Jessie replied with a hint of arrogance in her voice.

"Good evening to all Team Rocket members here at headquarters!"

"Pay attention, guys! It's the Boss!" Meowth exclaimed.

The trio immediately shifted their attention to their boss who stood just a few feet in front of them behind a podium.

"This mission has proven to be quite a challenge. There was no indication however, that it was going to be easy and I admit, if it would even be successful. Team Rocket has searched immensely throughout Kanto. Now it has come to my attention that Mew has been successfully captured… "

Jessie, James, and Meowth waited on edge. Would the Boss mention them by name in front of all of Team Rocket?

"This is it, guys," Meowth said in a hushed yet overly excited voice.

"It would be nice to get some form of recognition," James added.

The room filled with the sound of disbelieving gasps as Giovanni held up the cage in which Mew was in.

"I don't believe it!" one grunt exclaimed from within the crowd.

"I wonder who's responsible?" pondered another.

The question of who exactly captured Mew became of increased interest among the crowd and Giovanni immediately took notice. He paused for a few seconds before adding, "I should make it known that Mew was successfully captured by three Team Rocket field agents who go by the names of Jessie, James, and Meowth."

Jessie, James, and Meowth could feel all eyes on them as they were for a brief moment, the center of attention. Giovanni continued. "I must admit, I was quite surprised to find out about their announcement. However, I must give credit to where credit is due. Because of whatever tactic this trio has used which I couldn't even begin to imagine, Mew has been captured. Jessie, James, and Meowth, excellent work!"

Jessie, James, and Meowth could hardly believe what they were seeing and hearing. They were left momentarily speechless. Those feelings of disbelief were then replaced with feelings of incredible happiness and pride for finally doing something right for a change.

Jessie was the first to find her voice. "We are proud to take full responsibility in the capture of Mew!"

"And we will partake in whatever plans will come next!" Meowth added.

"Without a doubt. No questions asked!" James added as well.

Giovanni continued, "Without their successful capture of this rather mysterious and powerful Pokémon, it's impossible to say whether Mew would have been captured at all. Maybe or maybe not. However, the capture is just a mere part of this mission."

Butch discreetly spoke to Cassidy, "I don't see what the big deal is with those three capturing Mew. If Mew presented the opportunity, we could easily have been the ones who would have captured it."

Cassidy nodded in agreement. "Dumb luck if you ask me."

Giovanni began to layout his plan. "It's been discovered that Mew possesses some rather incredible powers. I'd like the one's responsible in the capture of Mew to stand up here and tell all of headquarters exactly what those powers are that they've witnessed."

The trio was once again speechless. Did the Boss just order them to come up in front of all of Team Rocket and explain their surprising encounter with Mew?

"You mean us?" Meowth spoke first.

Jessie nudged Meowth forward slightly annoyed towards the podium with James following. "Of course he means us. Now go!"

"I never would have expected that we'd be sharing our experiences of Mew's powers in front of all of Team Rocket." James said only slightly nervous.

Just then, the projector switched from Giovanni to the trio.

Jessie who had always loved being the center of attention had no problem sharing what they have discovered about Mews powers. Meowth, who would give any opportunity to talk, had no problem either. The challenges they had endured how they conquered through them and how they were ultimately successful enabled James to have no concern in sharing their victorious encounter with Mew.

Jessie enthusiastically began. "As the fearless Team Rocket field agents that we are, I can confidently say that we've been given the rarest opportunity from the rarest of Pokémon to see its powers up close and personal!"

"And capturing it sure wasn't easy! We have searched far and wide climbing up one of the steepest and perhaps most dangerous mountain here in Kanto searching for this extremely rare Pokémon called Mew!"" Meowth added excitedly. "Mew has some incredible powers that you would not believe!"

James stepped in to elaborate. "Mew, as we've discovered, has the ability to shift shape into any Pokémon –"

"Right in the blink of an eye too!" Meowth eagerly chimed in.

James continued, "Whichever Pokémon it has transformed into, Mew is able to use that Pokémon's powers. And not only that, during our time searching for Mew on the mountain, we suspected that Mew also has the power to turn invisible."

"Invisibility so strong we can only guess that Mew has been right there the whole time behind our backs watching us!" Jessie excitedly added.

"Amazing!" gasped someone.

"So it is true!" gasped another.

Deciding that the trio had enough opportunity to elaborate on their experiences with Mew's powers, Giovanni stepped in. "So there you have it. Imagine being in the possession of a Pokémon with powers such as these."

The trio, now back in their spots listened now, intently.

"Mysterious and incredibly strong powers are what will continue to make Team Rocket powerful. And having that kind of power will easily rival the power of any other organization. I have been highly contemplating this plan from the beginning. If we could somehow gather all the power that Mew possesses and if our mission is truly successful, we will be the most powerful and intimidating Team Rocket has ever been. We will continue to expand our organization beyond the regions we already have bases in. There will be no place in the Pokémon world that has not heard of Team Rocket. However, if we are truly going to be an organization whose power exceeds no other, then we must establish a new course of action. We will create a Pokémon that is far stronger than any Pokémon known to exist. We will also create state of the art technology - a form of invisibility shields, shape shifting, illusions if you will - all inspired by Mew's fascinating and mysterious powers. If only we could apply those powers to such a powerfully created Pokémon."

The trio had never felt so proud to be members of Team Rocket. Imagine being part of the strongest and most intimidating organization in the Pokémon world yet. The whole world would know them by name - Jessie, James, and Meowth – the not so incompetent trio!

"I'd like – no I expect our Team Rocket scientists here to begin work on this vision immediately. And with them, I trust that Mew will be in secure hands. I also expect every single person here to contribute to make this vision a reality."

Giovanni stepped away leaving everyone, especially the trio, with more questions than answers.

"I wonder exactly what the Boss's big plan is," Meowth wondered as curious as ever.

The trio paused for a moment to think about all that Giovanni had mentioned in his plan.

"He did mention the capability of invisibility and shifting shape. I just wonder what kind of inventions Team Rocket will come up with that has those capabilities," James pondered.

"I'm more interested in how we're going to apply those crazy ideas to a new and extremely powerful Pokémon," Meowth added.

Jessie didn't bother asking any questions taking the do now, ask questions later approach. "I say we continue to go all in with this mission and ask questions later!"

James and Meowth nodded in full agreement.

"Right!" Meowth said enthusiastically. "Whatever it may take, we'll continue to put a name out for Team Rocket!"

"We've come this far in our mission and we were successful in capturing Mew – a feat that everyone here at Team Rocket has dreamed of. We should continue to be the success we were meant to be," James added.

At that moment, a small group of Team Rocket scientists walked by with one carrying the cage that held Mew immediately catching the trio's attention. Before the trio could make a comment, the voice of Giovanni boomed on headquarters speakers.

"Jessie, James, and Meowth, please visit my office at once!"

"Right away!" the trio exclaimed rushing off to Giovanni's office.

Jessie, James, and Meowth stood in the office doorway. Once again, the Boss immediately felt their presence. "Your capture of such an elusive and mysterious Pokémon is quite remarkable."

The trio nodded entering the office. "I suspect that you three are ready for the next step in this mission - a mission that has proven to be of rather mythical proportions."

"We are ready and willing as we'll ever be," Jessie said confidently being the fearless leader that she was.

"Good. I could only hope you would be interested in following through with the whole mission knowing I pulled you out of the Kalos region so abruptly."

"Capturing Mew is more valuable than anything we'd ever find in Kalos and a once in a life time experience just like meeting a talking Meowth!" Meowth added sneaking in a glance at Persian. Meowth's success left no room for jealousy of the Boss's Persian for once. Persian was not the least bit phased.

"I want you three to be in the forefront of making this vision a reality. Our Team Rocket scientists will hopefully exceed my expectations in developing a new technology that will enhance the power of this powerfully new Pokémon that they are also working on to create."

"So that means this new and powerful Pokémon will be given the technology to make it invisible and the capability to change into various Pokémon?" James inquired.

Giovanni nodded. "Sounds impossible, doesn't it? However, our technology has become far more advanced than it has ever been. It will take a tremendous amount of will power and creativity but we can pull this off." Giovanni paused for a moment to gather his thoughts as the trio waited on edge for their next part of the plan. He casually pushed a button on his desk. "Butch and Cassidy, please report to my office immediately."

The trio cringed. The Boss's move caught them a bit off guard. Jessie did her best not to show annoyance. They clearly didn't need Butch and Cassidy interfering with their part of this important mission.

In just a moment, the trio's Team Rocket rivals appeared in the doorway. Once again, Giovanni nodded in their direction signaling them to come in.

"We are ready to get started on the next step of this mission," Cassidy said confidently.

The Boss did not waste any time getting to the point of what he had planned. "Butch and Cassidy, you both have proven to be valuable and reliable Team Rocket field agents. Never have you once disappointed me."

Butch and Cassidy nodded gratefully. "The pleasure has been ours, Giovanni."

"Jessie, James, and Meowth, I have become quite impressed with your remarkable progress as Team Rocket field agents. While I have found myself questioning your competence, you have proven to me just how loyal to Team Rocket you three really are. With your combined success as Team Rocket field agents, I am confident that with this mission, we will be victorious! Therefore, for the next and final step of this mission, I want the five of you to work together."

Every single Team Rocket field agent there – Jessie, James, Meowth, Butch, and Cassidy were momentarily silent, caught off guard by Giovanni's unraveling plan.

Cassidy was the first to find her voice. "You can't be serious?"

However, Giovanni was indeed serious. "The only way that I can guarantee this mission is fulfilled to the very end as efficiently and as prompt as possible is if the five most valuable and loyal Team Rocket field agents that I have contribute together for the remainder of this mission.

"I'll admit, those three are certainly loyal, but I wouldn't go as far as to say valuable," Cassidy remarked.

"Huh!" Jessie scoffed under her breath. She did her absolute best to keep her cool as James and Meowth both gave her a look suggesting her not to lose it.

Giovanni ignored both Jessie and Cassidy's remarks. "Butch and Cassidy, you will oversee the work of the new Pokémon and the new technology our Team Rocket scientists are working on to ensure everything is running smoothly in that regard. Jessie, James, and Meowth, I am assigning you to test out this new technology right here in our lab to ensure that it is as efficient, reliable and to the utmost power as it will ever be. I want the rest of this mission to be a continued success with no interruptions or complaints. Do I make myself clear?"

"Loud and clear!" the trio immediately responded with as much enthusiasm as ever.

"All I can say is, with our added contribution to this mission, there won't be a chance of failure," Cassidy replied in a calm and confident manner.

"We'll get started on our assignment right away, Boss." Butch added.

"I hope to see to it," Giovanni said.

All Team Rocket field agents departed the Boss's office eager to get started on their respective assignments.

Jessie, James, and Meowth were particularly excited to get started on their next task and they were not about to let Butch and Cassidy ruin their good mood.

"The Boss assigned us specifically the responsibility to test out this new technology," Meowth said wholeheartedly with fire in his eyes. "Let's put in all that we've got!"


	12. The Mew Dilemma

The Team Rocket trio was to keep in touch with Butch and Cassidy so that every part of the plan would continue to go smoothly. Butch and Cassidy were assigned to assist and supervise the Team Rocket scientist team to come up with not just a powerful new Pokémon, but a powerful new invention as well. This new invention would enhance the powers of an already powerful Pokémon. Jessie, James, and Meowth were to test out this new invention to ensure everything worked to Giovanni's full expectations.

In the lab, the trio stood several feet away from Butch and Cassidy waiting to test out any inventions.

Jessie muttered in a bored, standoffish tone glancing over at their rivals. "I wonder what ingenious plans they came up with?"

"You think they considered any of the ones we gave them?" Meowth wondered. "Just think -a device than can sense exactly what kind of effective attacks this Pokémon needs to use against another Pokémon and make them ten times more powerful. Team Rocket will be the talk of many for a long time to come!"

"I just hope the remainder of this mission continues to be as successful as it's surprisingly been so far," James replied with Mime Jr now on his shoulder. As soon as this mission was complete in its entirety and Giovanni had no need for them there at headquarters, Jessie and James would have to say goodbye to their Pokémon that Giovanni had let them use in this mission and return them back to headquarters.

Mime Jr gave a concerning look matching James' emotions. "Mime! Mime!"

"We're going to have an invention before this Pokémon is even created," Cassidy pondered in thought with a hint of frustration.

"However we need to make sure this invention will be particularly fitting for this new and powerful Pokémon," Butch added.

"This will take a great deal of time. Giovanni specifically made clear that he wanted the most effective and powerful Pokémon with the most efficient and advanced gadgets to compliment its powers. He will not settle for anything less. Let us Pokémon researchers here of Team Rocket deal with creating this new and powerful Pokémon. The rest of you should dedicate your time in creating an efficient and advanced gadget." one of the Team Rocket scientists replied.

Butch and Cassidy nodded in full agreement.

"It would have to be a rather advanced and complex gadget for a rather advanced and complex Pokémon," Butch thought aloud.

Jessie turned her full attention to Butch and Cassidy. They were always coming up with ideas far superior - ideas Jessie, James, and Meowth could only dream of. "Remember, we're the one's who are going to have to test out any crazy ideas you come up with,"

Cassidy narrowed her eyes at her rival. "Jessie, with you and your Team Rocket partners capturing Mew, surely you would be able to handle a little complexity."

"So what are you afraid of?" Butch added in an arrogant tone.

"Nothing at all," Jessie said confidently. "So let's come up with the most advanced and powerful invention Team Rocket has ever created and exceed expectations!"

At that time, Mime Jr caught sight of Mew that was now in an enclosed clear cylinder in the lab. It was the first time she had seen the Pokémon since it was brought back to headquarters. She could feel strong emotions coming from the captured Pokémon- emotions she had never felt when she was assisting Jessie, James, and Meowth in capturing it.

"Mime! Mime!" she said in a rather sad and fearful tone.

James immediate took notice. "Dear Mime Jr." he said in a calm and comforting voice. "I wonder, are you sad that our time together will soon come to an end?"

Mime Jr was sad that she would have to say good-bye to her trainer but that wasn't the reason for her sudden behavior.

One of the Team Rocket scientists glanced down at their notepad and exchanged a few words to Butch and Cassidy. Butch and Cassidy nodded and turned toward the trio.

"We considered the invention you thought of that enhances a Pokémon's powers. We thought it was quite impressive." Cassidy said.

"We thought it would be a good idea to test it out on Mew first," Butch added. "We'll design this gadget just for Mew as a test run, and if it is successful, we'll adjust its design to fit this new and powerful Pokémon."

"We were thinking the only way to see if this invention works is for our Pokémon to use their attacks on Mew. And since Giovanni assigned you three to test out our inventions…"

"We're on it!" Jessie exclaimed confidently.

"Well be sure to test out this new invention to its utmost efficiency."James added matching Jessie's confident tone.

Meowth gave his most determined and confident attitude, "For sure!"

Jessie and James released their Pokémon from their Poké balls.

"Go all in with all that's you've got!" Jessie exclaimed as she released her Pokémon. "I'm counting on you!"

James walked up to his Carnivine a bit cautious expecting a rather tight and leafy hug at any moment. However, Carnivine seemed to sense the seriousness of this part of the mission and refrained for once. "Thank you for your help so far with this mission, Carnivine. Remember, I believe in you." He then turned to Mime Jr on his shoulder. 'You too, Mime Jr." James did his best to talk to Mime Jr in the most assuring and confident voice he could manage.

Jessie took a deep breath and stepped forward contemplating which Pokémon she wanted to use first against Mew. "Alright Seviper, use poison fang!"

Seviper lunged forward and released its most powerful poison fang. Mew swiftly and gracefully moved to the side to dodge it. The device that Butch and Cassidy fit around Mew's head lit up and seemed to put Mew in a trance. Mew hovered in the air as if strongly considering its next move. Just then Mew unleashed a very powerful shadow ball targeting not just Seviper but having so much power that it would clearly reach the trio who was standing where they thought to be a safe distance away.

The trio could feel the incoming impact of Mew's shadow ball. They huddled together bracing for serious impact.

Just then, Wobbuffet stepped in front of Jessie, James and Meowth and used counter on Mew's incoming attack. Wobbuffet kept his ground as he used a great deal of his energy to counter such an insanely powerful attack.

"Wow! That device sure makes Mew even more powerful!" Meowth exclaimed stilling thinking about the narrow escape.

Jessie recalled Seviper back to its Poké ball and took a deep sigh of relief along with James and Meowth.

"Wobbuffet," she said gratefully. It was one of the numerous times in which she was truly thankful to have Wobbuffet. She swiftly straightened up regaining her fearless attitude as she turned to her Team Rocket partner. "Alright, James, your turn!"

James took a deep breath. He only had Mime Jr. and Carnivine and after seeing just how insanely powerful Mew was with the device, he just couldn't let Mime Jr battle. "I can't let my dear Mime Jr battle a pokemon as dangerously powerful as that!" James exclaimed.

"Very well," Cassidy replied. "A baby Pokémon clearly won't have the strong effects we're looking for to battle against Mew being this powerful."

James sighed relieved and shifted his attention to his Sinnoh grass type Pokémon.

This time, the trio stepped back even farther not wanting to risk the chance of another close impact.

"Bullet seed, Carnivine!" James called out. Just as before, the device on Mew's head lit up and Mew let out an incredibly powerful fire type attack. Carnivine was knocked to the floor with a fire blast.

"Carnivine!" James cried out.

Butch and Cassidy nodded being very impressed with the outcome of the device so far. "Impressive strength," Cassidy stated.

"Yes, I agree. It would be just what the Boss would want," Butch added.

As James returned Carnivine to its Pokéball, Jessie's focus was on her last Pokémon "Yanmega is the only Pokémon left," she said.

Butch and Cassidy held their thoughts on Jessie's last comment. Funny that there was one Pokémon in the group that they were leaving out.

"Hold it!" Cassidy said glancing at Meowth. "Using your Pokémon means all Pokémon. Even one of a kind Pokémon who consider themselves a Team Rocket field agent."

"A Pokémon is a Pokémon after all," Butch added.

Meowth looked frantic. He was never much of a battler only battling when his heart was truly in it or if absolutely necessary. "Heh, you see, I'm not much of a battler. Besides, after putting all of my energy into learning how to talk, all I can use is the basic fury swipe."

Butch and Cassidy shrugged.

"That's sufficient enough," Cassidy said having no sympathy for Meowth like she had for Mime Jr.

"We haven't seen Mew's powers counter a normal type attack by the way," Butch said.

Jessie stepped forward in Meowth's defense. "If Meowth doesn't want to battle, then he shouldn't have to battle! Just with the Pokémon we've used already, we know well enough just how powerful that device has made Mew!"

Meowth suddenly put his paw up. "It's okay, Jess. I'm gonna do it," he said taking a deep breath and stepping forward to prepare for battle. "For Team Rocket!" As he stepped forward, he wondered whether he was being really brave or really stupid.

"But Meowth!" Jessie and James cried out.

Meowth brushed their concerning voices aside. "Alright Mew, get ready for my most powerful fury swipe yet!"

Meowth readied himself, his sharp claws now glistening in the light of the room. Just as he was ready to unleash his best fury swipe, he heard a very small yet very demanding voice.

Mime Jr. had rushed down off James' shoulder and stood right in between Meowth and Mew!

It took a second or two for James to comprehend what was going on. "Mime Jr!" he exclaimed quite surprised at Mime Jr.'s behavior. That surprise quickly turned into worry.

"Mime! Mime! Mime! Mime!" she said in the most demanding and frantic tone Meowth had ever heard her say. What Meowth understood Mime Jr. to say Pokémon to Pokémon was even more startling. "Huh?!" he gasped full of shock and confusion.

Everyone in the room stood silent. Jessie and James, even Butch and Cassidy and the Team Rocket scientists who were jotting down notes as they analyzed the effects of Mew's powers in battle were silent.

Jessie was the first to find her voice. "What's going on, Meowth?" she demanded.

"I…" Meowth began his focus still on what Mime Jr. had just said to him. Just then, Mime Jr. full of emotion, darted away from Meowth and Mew, swiftly right past Jessie and James, right out of the lab, and just kept running.

"Mime Jr!" James cried as he chased right after the frantic baby Pokémon.

"Hey, James!" Jessie called out as she darted out of the lab right after her Team Rocket partner with Meowth right behind her.

As the trio disappeared around the corner, Butch shook his head. "Cassidy, those three are the most peculiar Team Rocket field agents we've ever worked with."

Cassidy nodded. "Yes, but I wouldn't be too concerned. As loyal as they are to Giovanni and Team Rocket, they'll be back here in no time."

The trio stood outside of headquarters as they caught their breath. They had finally caught up to Mime Jr. It was now just dark out and the stars had started to appear in the sky. The cries of nocturnal Pokémon could now be heard in the distance.

James wasted no time as he approached Mime Jr, scooping the baby Pokémon up.

"I think Mime Jr had gotten frightened by the incredibly powerful attacks Mew used on our Pokémon with that device. Is that true, Mime Jr?"

"Mime…" Mime Jr said softly. Yes, the insane power of Mew's attacks did indeed frighten her but that was just part of her sudden behavior. "Mime! Mime! Mime! Mime!" It was the same tone of voice Meowth and the others had heard just a moment ago.

Meowth sighed. Jessie and James weren't going to like what Mime Jr was saying. He knew for sure he didn't. Oh well, it was best that he fill them in. "Mime Jr. says she doesn't want to be a part of using Mew to create such a dangerous and powerful device and Pokémon. Mime Jr. was all for the mission before, but after seeing how fearful Mew was inside the lab, she just can't go through with it."

Jessie and James were speechless as they tried to grasp what Meowth was saying or rather, what Meowth translated Mime Jr to say.

"Of course, with being a baby Pokémon, little Mime Jr's telling me that what does she know but she has a feeling Pokémon aren't supposed to be used to gain power especially for ill intentioned gains. And all she saw in that lab and from the fear Mew had, was nothing but bad news. Mime Jr would feel really bad to disobey her trainer…" Meowth paused for a moment as Mime Jr said the final thought on her mind. If one surprising word from Mime Jr just wasn't enough!

"What is it, Meowth?" Jessie and James asked in anticipation.

"Mime Jr says she would do anything to get Mew out of there, but since she's just a baby Pokémon that would be impossible for her to even dream of. That's why she wants us to help Mew bust out of this place and so it can get back to where it belongs."

Jessie and James were speechless.

"Am I hearing you clear, Meowth? Or did something get lost in translation?" Jessie exclaimed.

James bent down to Mime Jr's level. "Is that really true, Mime Jr?"

"Mime," Mime Jr nodded affirmatively.

James paused to ponder in thought. It would be crazy to consider the thoughts of a Pokémon, especially a baby Pokémon and do something as outlandish as going against the whole mission they were so dedicated to. However, Mime Jr's words came straight from the heart.

Jessie cut in. She knew her Team Rocket partner very well and knew that he was at least considering Mime Jr's idea. "James, if you're even thinking..." The many consequences of going against Team Rocket flashed across her mind.

"James, if we go against this mission and Team Rocket, all of our efforts to capture Mew will be wasted!" Jessie said.

"And just think what'll happen to us if the Boss finds out!?" Meowth exclaimed.

James sighed, "We'd be kicked out of Team Rocket no questions asked." He glanced over toward the distance before continuing. "I know I've said for us to be the success we were meant to be and this mission has given us that very chance. I know this sounds absurd, but I feel that Mime Jr truly means what she says. After all, we all know that it was Mew that united us back on that mountain."

Meowth's eyes widened at the realization of James' words. He recalled being stranded in the intense snowstorm, stumbling in the snow, only to be saved by a mysterious Ninetales that turned out to be Mew. "And Mew was the one that saved me from that insane snowstorm and reunited me with you guys!"

Jessie's thoughts shifted to how Mew, the elusive and mysterious Pokémon not only reunited the trio but saved her Yanmega after she had sent it out in the snowstorm in search for Meowth. She thought of how Mew was there the whole time watching them behind its power of invisibility.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Jessie asked a bit on edge at the thought of going against Team Rocket. She clenched her fists in frustration. Their success of this mission meant everything to her and her teammates. Now she, James, and Meowth were faced with a dilemma.

"If there was some way …" James contemplated.

How could they secretly free Mew while continuing to take part in the mission?

Suddenly, Meowth eyes lit up as if he had his own master plan. "That device we just tested out on Mew was a success, right?"

Jessie and James nodded.

Meowth continued, "Well, even if Mew kind of accidently breaks out, we will still have that device for Team Rocket. We wouldn't really need Mew anymore for that, and with such a powerful device, it just might be worth the risk of letting Mew free."

"I suppose having a device to make any Pokémon incredibly powerful than what they normally are can make up for what has not been created regarding Mew," James said.

"Just like that insanely powerful Pokémon the Team Rocket scientists were working on creating!" Meowth chimed in.

Jessie proceeded to go back into the headquarters building. "We can come up with some ingenious plan tonight. The Boss won't be sending us back to the Kalos region anytime too soon. Besides, we better hurry back before Butch and Cassidy get suspicious."

James and Meowth nodded following right behind Jessie. As the trio casually walked back into headquarters, they had a new secret mission of their own: Free Mew!


	13. Their Own Master Plan

"It's about time you three got back," Cassidy rolled her eyes in annoyance as she glanced at an imaginary watch on her wrist.

"What took you so long?" Butch added equally annoyed at the trio's prolonged absence.

Jessie, James, and Meowth did their absolute best to keep a calm composure.

"It appears that we had a bit of a difficult time consoling little Mime Jr.," James said.

"But no worries!" Jessie exclaimed cheerfully. "The sweet little Pokémon is feeling much better now!"

"We all agreed that Mime Jr. will stay within the safety of her Pokéball while the rest of our Pokémon will continue to help us with the rest of this mission," Meowth added.

Butch and Cassidy stared at the trio taking in every word they said. The trio stood a bit of edge. Was their excuse convincing? It wasn't completely untrue. They did run outside of Headquarters to find and console Mime Jr.

"Hmmm," Cassidy said. "Very well, I suppose, just as long as we don't get anymore inconvenient interruptions."

"You won't be seeing anymore interruptions from any of us," Jessie replied strongly.

"Just tell us what you want us to do for the next step of this mission and we're on it!" Meowth added enthusiastically.

"We're just as ready to make Giovanni proud as you are," James added confidently.

Butch and Cassidy nodded satisfied.

"While you were gone, we decided that we will present the Boss with the device that we just tested on Mew," Butch said.

"After we make a few minor adjustments," Cassidy added.

Jessie, James, and Meowth were each thinking about their new master plan, a plan that was unknown to absolutely no one in Team Rocket: not Butch and Cassidy, not the Team Rocket scientists or grunts, and definitely not Giovanni! As Butch and Cassidy spoke, the trio paid close attention to every word of their plan. What were they going to do the device? And more importantly, what were they going to do with Mew? They had to be one-step ahead of their Team Rocket rivals. Their incompetence was not an option.

"Allow us to accompany you to present the device to the Boss!" Meowth said.

"We are the ones that originally came up with the idea, you know," Jessie added.

"Of course," Cassidy replied with a hint of annoyance in her voice. How were they ever teamed up with these fools?

James glanced over at Mew now back in its cylinder shaped holding. "Exactly what are we going to do with Mew itself?"

"Our Team Rocket scientists will take care of that matter," Butch casually answered.

Just as the trio walked out of the room right behind Butch and Cassidy, the Team Rocket scientists retrieved Mew and took the mythical Pokémon to an undisclosed location.

Jessie, James, and Meowth and Butch and Cassidy calmly approached Giovanni's office. Just as before, the Boss could sense their presence in the doorway.

"Come in," Giovanni said expectantly as he stroked Persian's fur.

Butch and Cassidy stepped into Giovanni's office and nodded respectfully with the trio following right after.

"We've worked together just as you've requested and came up with quite an ingenious device," Cassidy said. She walked over and set the device on Giovanni's desk.

The Boss nodded intently examining the device. "I see … What exactly does it do?"

Meowth enthusiastically stepped forward. "Allow me to explain! This device can sense just what kind of effective attacks it will need to use on an opposing Pokémon! Not only that, it makes the attacks ten times more powerful!"

"It can pack quite an effective flame thrower against a vileplume for instance," James emphasized.

Giovanni seemed sincerely intrigued. "Fascinating… We could benefit from such a rather intelligent and sophisticated device."

All Team Rocket field agents stood quiet and humbled in front of the Boss as they awaited his next orders.

"Now everything with our mission has fallen into place. We now have this new well thought out device and more importantly we now have Mew."

Jessie stepped forward. "Boss, as Team Rocket field agents that have played such a substantial role in bringing Mew here, we must know, out of all due respect, what exactly becomes of Mew now?"

James and Meowth stood silent and on edge as they waited for the Boss's response. They were all wondering exactly what Jessie just asked, but Jessie, always the fearless leader, summoned the courage to speak up first.

The Boss stared at Jessie for what felt like an eternity. Then he simply replied, "Mew is now the property of Team Rocket. For future missions we will use Mew as we see fit."

The trio nodded and in their most confident voice replied, "Yes, Giovanni, sir!" They did their absolute best to make sure Giovanni had no doubts whatsoever in including them in the next part of the mission.

However…

The Boss stared specifically at Jessie, James, and Meowth. "Again, well done, you three. You have successfully found and captured Mew. Working alongside Butch and Cassidy, you have perfected a rather advanced and intelligent device for the benefit of Team Rocket. The very mission I sent you here for is now complete. Excellent work!"

The trio stood at a loss for words for once, as they comprehended what the Boss just said to them. Did he just congratulate them again? Did he just say that their part of the mission was complete? Could that mean…?

"Therefore, I am allowing you three to travel back to the Kalos region just as you were before I called you on this urgent mission."

The trio was speechless. That was not what they expected nor wanted to hear. But it was! A whole fiasco of emotions surrounded the trio. They had successfully completed a mission the Boss had assigned them on. However, if it were not for the dilemma with Mew, they would gladly go back to Kalos. No questions asked.

"But, Boss," Jessie started. She immediately straightened herself up and gave her most confident smile as she recalled whom she was in the presence of. She knew better than to question the Boss. James and Meowth immediately followed.

Giovanni continued, "As I have mentioned to you previously, you shall return your Pokémon back to Headquarters before your departure."

The trio nodded.

James hesitated in asking the Boss a question but proceeded anyway. "Before our departure, perhaps spare us just a bit of time to bid farewell to our Pokémon?"

Giovanni contemplated James' question. He briefly glanced down at his desk and sighed rubbing his forehead causing James for a moment to regret his question. The rest of the trio waited anxiously as before.

Finally, Giovanni looked at James and then the rest of the trio. "Very well, just see to it you return them to headquarters before you leave," Giovanni said brushing the trio off signaling them to leave his office.

"What about us, Boss?" Butch asked.

Giovanni nodded. "I want you two to continue to assist the Team Rocket scientists into potentially developing even more possibilities with Mew. This device has merely opened a window of possibility in all that we can accomplish with such a mythical Pokémon. There are far more possibilities just waiting to be discovered."

Butch and Cassidy nodded affirmatively. "We shall get started right away, Boss!" they both exclaimed.

As Jessie, James, and Meowth stood outside the hall and far enough so absolutely, no one could hear them, they finally spoke what had been on their minds.

"What do we do now?" Meowth asked bewildered.

"The only good thing about the Boss sending us back to Kalos is that we won't be distracted by whatever the rest of Team Rocket is working on now," Jessie said.

"What are you trying to say, Jessie?" James inquired.

"Come on, James! We all know if the Boss had kept us on for whatever the rest of Team Rocket is concocting with Mew, we wouldn't have the opportunity to plan Mew's escape."

Meowth nodded. "I get it! If we were assigned to help think of even more possibilities with Mew, we wouldn't have a chance to work on our own super secret plan to bust Mew out of here."

"There would also be a great deal of suspicion too no doubt if we didn't give our full attention to the Boss's plan."

Jessie sighed, a bit frustrated which was a rarity for her. "The Boss is also going to be suspicious if we don't return our Pokémon back to Headquarters."

Meowth smiled craftily. "Giovanni told us to return our Pokémon before we left, but we didn't exactly say when we would return them."

James nodded, "I truly did want to say goodbye to Carnavine and dear Mime Jr., but I also brought that simple request to the Boss to bide us time …"

"So our Pokémon can help us get Mew out of here!" Meowth beamed.

"James, you're a genius!" Jessie exclaimed. "While the Boss and the others think that we're telling our Pokémon goodbye, we'll actually be using them to help Mew escape!"

Everyone hung onto Jessie's last comment. At this moment in time, everyone, even fearless leader Jessie felt uneasy. This mission of theirs was far more dangerous and risky than the very mission Giovanni had sent them on in the first place. If they were caught…

James could see the conflict on Jessie's face. "I understand if you're having second thoughts."

Jessie sighed and immediately straightened up, reprising her confident persona. "No way! We came this far already with our plan. We can't turn back now." Jessie then smiled. "Mew saved and reunited us plus it gave us quite a battle back there on that mountain! The least we can do is get it out of this place!"

The uneasiness on Meowth's face quickly vanished as well. If they wanted to get on with their plan with no suspicion from the Boss whatsoever, they would have to act now!

"If we act now, we can get Mew out of here and nobody would have any idea it was us! Just as long as we do it in a timely manner," Meowth said.

Jessie and James nodded.

"Time certainly is not on our side," James sighed.

"As they say, time is of the essence," Jessie exclaimed. "So let's get on with the plan!"

As typical, Meowth jumped right in on developing a plan. "Time might not be on our side, but our experience as Team Rocket field agents is! Just think, we know almost all of the ins and outs of how headquarters works – every room's location, where everything that concerns Team Rocket is, things that no one outside of Team Rocket would know."

Jessie thought carefully. "If we play it right, our plan will work. We'll have to be careful. If we let on how much we know about how headquarters works, they'll know it was us."

"Perhaps we need to give everyone here some sort of distraction," James thought carefully. "He reached into his pocket and pulled out a worn and folded piece of paper. "I knew there must have been a good reason why I was carrying this around. Here is a map of where everything is inside headquarters. I believe this tiny room right here is where the breaker box is."

Jessie lit up. She knew where James was going. "We'll cut the electricity…"

"And make it look like a simple power failure!" Meowth added. He took on a more serious composure never the one to resist concocting up a master plan. "Alright, I think we better split up. Someone will go into the room that holds the breaker box while the rest of us will try and figure out where Mew is. With everyone talking about nothing but Mew, it shouldn't be hard to find out where they took him."

"It's a good thing we still have our radios on us," James said.

Jessie nodded. "We'll just have to keep the volume as low as possible and hope their charge lasts just enough for us to finish this mission."

Being as careful as they could be so that they did not give off any hint of suspicion, the trio split up. James and his Pokémon, Carnivine and Mime Jr. headed for the electrical room which held the breaker box. Jessie, her Pokémon, Seviper and Yanmega, and Meowth went to figure out where the Team Rocket scientists had taken Mew.

James walked down each section of the hallways inside headquarters as cautiously as he possibly could with each turn of every corner he made. Mime Jr. perched on his shoulder being especially quiet and a bit on edge. They weren't supposed to be in this part of headquarters. James froze in his tracks. Voices could faintly be heard in the distance and they only grew closer. It was times like these when he really wished Jessie and Meowth were there. Thinking fast, James quickly opened a closet storage door and hurried inside. Once inside, he kept as quiet as he could possibly be.

"James, where is your location? Did you reach the breaker box yet?" Jessie voice came suddenly on his radio. James frantically put his radio on mute and waited a few extra seconds until it was safe.

"I'm in headquarter's cleaning supplies closet," James said just barely above a whisper.

"What are you doing in there?" This time Meowth's voice came through James' radio. "I thought you were supposed to be in the electrical room?"

"I am!" James said a bit exasperated. He immediately lowered his voice. Those that were there in the hall were still there. He didn't know exactly where, but they were there. "I had to find a hiding spot because there were people coming down the hall."

Jessie and Meowth were inside the vents being as quiet as they could possibly be. They carefully walked the hallways in search of Mew when Meowth suggested the idea of hiding in the vents.

"What are they saying, James?" Jessie demanded. "Maybe they might let on where they took Mew."

James inched close to the closet doorway and cautiously peered out and listened for the voices. Mime Jr. bravely peeked out as well.

"Mew is secure and ready for any future experimentation."

"Such a fascinating Pokémon! I still can't believe those Team Rocket field agents, Jessie, James, and that talking Meowth captured it."

"I know. Mew is secure in that it possibly can't escape, but are you sure you securely locked room R19?"

"Affirmative. No one will be getting into that room except those that have access."

James quickly radioed the others. "Jessie, Meowth, can you hear me? Experimentation room R19. That's where Mew is. I just overheard them talking."

"We're on it, James!" Jessie said. "you just get yourself into that electrical room and cut the power!"

James nodded. "I'm on it, Jessie!" he said in his most confident tone. He stepped out into the hallway taking a quick glance at the map. He smiled. He wasn't far at all from the electrical room.

Meanwhile, Jessie and Meowth continued to crawl through the vents in hopes of somehow getting into the experimentation room that held Mew.

"The security system is run by electricity, right?" Meowth pondered aloud.

"Yes, so," Jessie replied.

"So, with no electricity, the security system will fail, which means…"

Jessie grinned wide. "The door will be unlocked and we can get in!"

Looking around once more and then some, James tried the door of the electrical room. He sighed in relief. The door was open and he wouldn't have to take valuable time in picking the lock, no matter how talented he was at the task.

"I think I might need your assistance, Mime Jr.," James whispered as he carefully closed the door behind him. Mime Jr. jumped down from James' shoulder and swiftly scurried across the floor and straight to the breaker box. "Mime! Mime!"

James opened the breaker box and studied its contents. Every switch was clearly labeled. His part of the plan was turning out to be easy – a bit too easy. He had to move fast before somebody came.

James reached for his radio. "Jessie, Meowth, I am in the electrical room. Did you by any chance find experimentation room R19?"

This time, Meowth answered. "Were getting close and fast approaching room number 19,"

Jessie sighed a bit exasperated. "How many experimentation rooms does headquarters need?"

James continued to listen to Jessie and Meowth via the radio. "Hey! We found it! R19!" Meowth said excitedly. "And it's locked, alright!"

Now was his chance. "I'm ready to cut the power if you two are ready to go in and get Mew out of there," James said.

"We're more than ready, so just kill the power already!" Jessie exclaimed a bit on edge. Everything was going smoothly, but one wrong move and their plan would be ruined or worse…

"Let's see… pulling this switch should cut the power to all of headquarters. Let's hope this is the right one." James reached for one of the switches but Mime Jr. eagerly jumped back up on James' shoulder and switched off each one and even more that her little arms could reach.

In a second or two, the electrical room and all of headquarters was engulfed in pitch-darkness.

"Mime! Mime! Mime!" James couldn't even see Mime Jr. but he could hear the pride and excitement in her voice.

"Good work, Mime Jr.!" James smiled. However, they were now in a new dilemma. The electrical room would be the first place those in headquarters would check and they had to get out of there.

Thinking fast, he released his Carnivine."Carnivine!" he said eyeing the vent up above "Use your vines to open that vent, haul me and Mime Jr. up to the vent, so we can all get out of here."

Carnivine wasted no time in taking off the cover of the vent. He securely lifted James and Mime Jr. up so that they could crawl inside the vent. The vents would be much safer and staying in them until they got reunited with Jessie and Meowth would assure that they wouldn't be seen.

"Hurry, Carnivine!" James exclaimed. "Put the cover back securely on the vent so no one has the slightest suspicions."

Once Carnivine did so, James took out its Pokéball and recalled it.

He leaned back in the vent, catching his breath. He could only hope Jessie and Meowth were now in the experimentation room getting Mew out of there.

Meanwhile, Jessie and Meowth now surrounded by darkness stood in front of experimentation room R19. Meowth tried the door once again and it opened successfully.

Upon walking in, Jessie and Meowth found themselves in a very strange and unfamiliar room.

"I can't even see anything and this room gives me the creeps!" Meowth exclaimed as he cautiously stepped around the room.

Jessie felt just as uncomfortable as Meowth did. Maybe it was the darkness but something felt a little off about this room. She kept a calm composure. "Let's just find Mew and get out of here."

Suddenly, a small section of the room was lit up. Meowth could see shelving with all kinds of strange and unfamiliar scientific potions. He quickly turned to Jessie and smiled relieved.

"Good thinking, Jessie!"

Jessie waved the flashlight she held across the room. "I thought a flashlight might come in handy since our plan is to shut off the electricity."

Jessie and Meowth stepped further into the room. They had to find where Mew was kept and fast! Jessie hurriedly waved the flashlight around until she immediately stopped the light on a large dome shaped encasement.

"There's Mew! Inside there!" Jessie excitedly pointed. The two rushed to the encasement that held Mew.

There was the elusive and mysterious mythical Pokémon surrounded by a thick and secure dome of glass. "Now we just have to break the glass and Mew will be free."

"That won't be easy," Meowth said shaking his head. Jessie stepped closer to the dome and noticed the rim that connected the glass to the rest of the encasement. If there was a way to weaken the glass…

"Seviper!" Jessie exclaimed as she released Seviper from its Pokéball. " Melt that glass with acid spray!"

Meowth turned to Jessie. "You think it will be enough?"

Jessie nodded confidently. "Seviper's acid spray should be potent enough with a few more tries! After that, the glass should be just weak enough to break."

"Good thinking!" Meowth smiled.

"One more time, Seviper!" Jessie anxiously said.

Seviper let out its best acid spray for one final time.

"Let's hurry!" Jessie exclaimed. "Find something to break the glass!"

Meanwhile…

"A power outage!" Butch exclaimed just as he and Cassidy were getting word of some new findings of Mew from the Team Rocket scientists. These new findings would be beneficial in helping them develop even more technically advanced and effected gadgets.

Cassidy shrugged not at all concerned. "Probably just a simple interference from a nearby storm. You know how quick they are at restoring power here. It should be back on in a matter of seconds."

Butch frowned but brushed the power failure off as Cassidy had done. He glanced out the window and noticed the sky shown bright with an almost full moon and a blanket full of stars. Funny, but there's not a cloud in sight.

Giovanni was at his desk as usual when the power went out. He had no concern whatsoever but as the seconds grew longer and the power did not come back on, he started to grow restless.

"This will not interfere with our mission," he said strongly. He reached for his intercom but realized in frustration that because of the power outage, it would be useless. Instead, he pulled open a drawer of his desk and pulled out a radio.

"Has anyone gone into the electrical room to find out what's causing this power outage?" Giovanni demanded. There was silence for just a second or two, too long for Giovanni though.

"It's pitch black, Boss. We'll have to get a flashlight from one of the storage closets in order to see what's going on in the electrical room," a Team Rocket grunt replied.

Giovanni sighed obviously annoyed. How did he put up with such incompetence? "Just hurry up and do what you have to do to get the power restored. We cannot let a mere power outage interfere with our mission."

"Yes, Boss!"

Jessie, James, and Meowth, all having their radios on, heard Giovanni's voice on their radios as well. They each kept quiet and on edge not daring to answer. The Boss was expecting them to be returning their Pokémon back to Headquarters' Pokémon storage. By now, they should be already off to Kalos. If they answered, the Boss would know something was up.

James, Mime Jr., and Carnivine who was secured in its Pokéball, stayed still and quiet inside the vents. James reached for his radio and stopped. He desperately wanted to radio Jessie and Meowth.

"I wonder, do you suppose they found Mew? Do you think they were able to free it? Do you think they're safe?" James pondered hopefully to Mime Jr.

"Mime! Mime!" Mime Jr. softly said her voice as hopeful and as wondering as James.

James looked at Mime Jr. and quickly straightened up. If they wanted to know how Jessie and Meowth were doing, they would have to continue on and somehow get to experimentation room R19. James recalled Mime Jr. back to her Pokéball where she would be safe and secure and carefully headed forward. It was pitch black but based on where james had first climbed in through the vent, via the electrical room, he had a fair idea of where he was at.

Jessie and Meowth searched furiously for an object to use to smash the now weakened glass. Jessie however, remembered Yanmega and quickly released her Pokémon.

"Yanmega! Tackle attack!" Jessie called out pointing to the glass.

Without waiting another second, Yanmega hurled toward the glass. Jessie held her breath in anticipation hoping it would be enough. The seconds felt like forever until a crack started to form on the glass and then, another crack, and another crack.

Finally, at long last, and much too long for Jessie and Meowth's taste, the glass broke. Mew now free from the encasement hovered in the room.

Just then, the lights flickered and remained on. Jessie and Meowth froze. They were so close to getting out of there. In all the ridiculousness of going against Team Rocket, they would battle like they have never battled before to ensure their plan of freeing Mew was a complete success.

Mew hovered close to the ceiling and out of reach looking around curiously at the strange and new surroundings.

Jessie stepped forward and gave her best assuring smile. "Mew, we're going to get you out of here. All you have to do is trust us and follow along with our plan."

Mew tilted its head quizzically at Jessie.

" We know trusting us is hard after all we put you through in capturing and bringing you here. We only wanted –"

Jessie stopped abruptly and listened, as did Meowth. The voices were distant and barely audible.

"We should check on experimentation room R19."

"Good idea. Now that the power's on again. We better check and see if everything is secure again."

Jessie and Meowth now even more frantic

"If we don't hurry fast, our plan's going to fail and worse!" Meowth cried.

"Mew!" Jessie cried out practically begging, "We have to get you out of here so you can get back to where you came from! So, just please listen to us!"

Mew tilted its head once again and this time darted from one side of the room to the other straight toward the exit. Mew then paused for just a moment to look back at them. Jessie and Meowth knew at once that it understood.

"Run for it!" Meowth shouted.

Jessie, Meowth, and now Mew rushed out of the experimentation room, barely sparing enough time to shut the door and ran down the hall that would lead to the exit.

Jessie came to an abrupt halt just remembering something. "Where's James?" she turned to Meowth. "Make sure you and Mew get out of here. I'll go find James."

Meowth, for once, looked hesitant. What if Jessie, going back to find James, got caught? Reprising his usual confidence, he turned to run for headquarters' exit.

"Stop right there!"

Jessie and Meowth froze in their tracks. The voice was coming straight down the hall from a distance. This was it! Their plan was foiled. They were caught!

A Team Rocket grunt, accompanied by two others, started toward Jessie and Meowth. They were a good distance down the long hallway, their voices echoing. Jessie and Meowth fought off the temptation to run. They very likely could have gotten away with Mew in tow, but running would be incredibly suspicious. Plus, there was still no sign of James.

"Have any of you seen Mew? It appears that –"

Jessie and Meowth looked on at the three grunts in utter confusion. Did one grunt ask if they had seen Mew? But Mew was right there with them! Unless… and now the three grunts were suddenly doing some kind of strange dance, their arms waving wildly about.

Suddenly a more familiar voice came from that same hall.

"Jessie! Meowth!" shouted James as he turned down the hall.

The two turned to look. What a complete relief! First, there was dear Mime Jr. running as fast as she could towards them.

The odd behavior of those three grunts … of course! Mime Jr.'s teeter dance!

Once James got closer, he motioned for Jessie and Meowth to keep running and out of headquarters. As soon as they were safely outside and a far enough distance, they wrapped each other in the biggest group hug ever, crying tears of joy and relief.

Meowth was the first to notice the mythical Pokémon who now made itself visible again. "Nice save, Mew!"

Jessie and James turned in the direction Meowth was looking. Mew hovered just above them, darting playfully.

"Thank you for everything, Mew," Jessie said gratefully. "I can't ever forget you for saving my Yanmega and bringing the team back together."

"Please don't ever forget us, Mew!" James shouted waving.

Mew hovered close first to Jessie, James, and then Meowth. The mythical Pokémon took one last look at the trio, did a playful somersault and vanished into the sky.

The trio waved wildly towards the sky. "Goodbye, Mew!"

"There goes one mysterious Pokémon!" Meowth exclaimed.

Jessie turned to her Team Rocket partner, James, and smiled. It was time. "Well, James, it's time for us to return our Pokémon back to headquarters," she said softly.

James took a moment hanging onto Jessie's words. He looked at his dear Mime Jr. and stared at Carnivine's Pokéball and smiled. "I suppose you're right."

"Come on," Jessie said comfortingly and encouragingly. "There is a drop off location on the west side of the building. No one really stays around there. It's self service after all. If we just drop them off there, no one will notice us."

James nodded at Jessie and smiled. Right now, he felt extremely grateful to have her as a Team Rocket Teammate.

Jessie, James, and Meowth proceeded to the drop off location. The drop off location had no one around and was completely self-operated. There was a touch screen in which one would enter their information. A holding would then eject in which the Pokémon encased in their Pokéballs would go. Giovanni had allowed it to be constructed for mere convenience.

Jessie took out the two Pokéballs, and released her Pokémon. "Yanmega. Seviper." Jessie reached out gently toward each one. They came toward her, each one gently nudging her hand. "I can't thank you enough for both of your help during this mission. We couldn't have done it without you!" she paused thinking for a moment. It dawned on her. In the midst of all the excitement, she hadn't even released Wobbuffet. He wasn't out of his Pokéball since they tested that new device of Butch and Cassidy's.

"Wobbuffet!"

Jessie cracked a smile. "Well, Wobbuffet. It appears that you missed all of the excitement." She motioned toward Yanmega and Seviper. "It's time for Yanmega and Seviper to be leaving us now. Why don't you say goodbye?"

Wobbuffet stepped toward Yanmega and then Seviper. Yanmega and Seviper nodded toward Wobbuffet, their way of saying farewell. Wobbuffet paused for just a moment and saluted. "Wobbuffet!"

"Goodbye, old friends," Jessie said softly. She took a deep breath as she recalled them back to their Poké balls. "Maybe, someday, we'll meet again." She then pressed a few buttons on the self service screen and when prompted, she placed Yanmega's and Seviper's Pokéballs in the encasement. In just a second, the machine scanned the Pokéballs and accepted them.

"Your turn," Jessie said gently to James.

James stepped forward. He knew eventually, the time would come to say goodbye to Mime Jr. and Carnivine, but nothing could ever prepare him fully for goodbyes.

He took out Carnivine's Pokéball. "Come on out, Carnivine!"

Carnivine now stood beside Mime Jr. both looking at James expectantly.

James first stepped toward the Sinnoh grass type Pokémon . "Carnivine, old pal, I guess this is goodbye for now. I do hope we can meet again someday."

Carnivine looked at James in silence for what felt like the longest time. Then it unraveled its vines and gave James the biggest leafy hug yet. James could barely move as usual thanks to Carnivine's hug, but at this moment, he didn't mind.

Finally, Carnivine released its grasp and James now bent down in front of Mime Jr.

"Dear Mime Jr.," James said softly. The baby Pokémon walked and then rushed toward James, jumping onto his shoulder. "Mime! Mime! Mime!" the baby Pokémon gave off sstrong emotions, a mixture of sadness and joy and all matching exactly what James was feeling.

James bowed his head and enclosed dear Mime Jr. in a warm comforting hug. "My dear Mime Jr." He could feel Mime Jr.'s small arms wrap around his neck in a hug. "I guess it's time for us to part ways now."

Mime Jr. paused. Was it just her or did she feel a tear drop from her trainer? "Mime. Mime. Mime," she said softly and reassuringly.

Jessie, rarely the sensitive one, smiled at her Team Rocket partner. Right now, she felt very fortunate to have him as a Team Rocket Team mate.

Meowth couldn't help feeling a bit emotional too. These two were the best Team Rocket Team mates he could have ever had.

At long last, Mime Jr. hopped down from James' shoulder and looked up at him expectantly. "Mime! Mime!" her voice was strong and brave.

"Little Mime Jr. says it's all going to be okay. She also wants to thank you for the opportunity in being part of such a huge mission. She also can't thank both of you enough for coming through and doing the right thing by letting Mew free as it should be."

James glanced at Meowth and smiled, as did Jessie. Both of them felt extremely grateful to have Meowth as a Team mate – a one of a kind, walking and talking Meowth, but even more so a true and loyal friend.

James recalled Mime Jr. and Carnivine into their Pokéballs, entered some information, and in due time, his Pokémon were automatically transferred back to headquarters.

Jessie, James, Meowth and Wobbuffet now stood staring at their Meowth hot air balloon partially hidden behind some bushes outside headquarters. It felt strange without Yanmega, Seviper, Mime Jr. and Carnivine there with them.

Jessie was the first to climb into their Meowth balloon followed by James and Meowth. She immediately gave the balloon some fuel and they were off further and further until they could barely see headquarters. The trio collapsed onto the floor of their balloon in exhaustion and relief. This wasn't at all how they expected their mission to turn out, but at the same time, it turned out to be everything they could want it to be.

"I can't believe we outsmarted those back at headquarters," James said.

"I can't believe we actually got Mew out of there!" Meowth said.

Nobody replied at first as everyone was now holding onto Meowth's last comment.

"What will the Boss think?" the trio exclaimed.

Just then, a blinking light and a familiar sound caught their attention.

"It's the Boss!"

Jessie immediately opened up their Team Rocket laptop as James, Meowth and Wobbuffet gathered around.

"My expectations are that you are now on your way to the Kalos region just as you were before I called you that mission." Giovanni said on screen.

The trio nodded.

Giovanni was silent for a second or two then continued. "I also regret to inform you that somehow, perhaps quite mysteriously, Mew escaped headquarters."

Giovanni's persona was serious and defeated.

Jessie, James, and Meowth mustered up their most convincing act yet. "No way!" they all exclaimed.

Giovanni nodded. "No one is sure how Mew escaped. The security camera's could tell us but unfortunately with the power outage, that footage would not exist."

Jessie, James, and Meowth secretly breathed a sigh of relief.

Giovanni continued. "How Mew escaped is as mysterious as the Pokémon itself. Mew has such incredible powers that we can only fathom. We shall never know what has become of it." Giovanni then held up the device the trio had concocted along with Butch and Cassidy. "For now, this device will do – a device that is deeply inspired by the mysterious and elusive power of Mew."

Meowth was the first to speak. "So after that last mission, what do you want us to do in Kalos?"

Giovanni put down the device and looked at Meowth, then Jessie and James giving them a long hard stare. "I want you three to find powerful Pokémon in Kalos. I also want you three to be just as competent as you have proven yourselves to be for this past mission. Do I make myself clear?"

"Loud and clear!" the trio exclaimed confidently.

"We won't disappoint you, Boss!" Jessie exclaimed. "We'll find the most valuable and strongest Pokémon there are in Kalos!"

"Good. I can only hope you see it. Goodbye." And with that, the screen was blank again.

Jessie closed the laptop and the trio breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close!" Meowth said.

"A bit too close for my taste!" James added.

Jessie however, was the first to straighten up as she looked onward. "Come on you two! The Boss is expecting us to catch powerful Kalos Pokémon! So let's get a move on!" she said confidently and cheerfully.

James and Meowth nodded now smiling just as confidently as Jessie was. It was onward to the Kalos region! They relaxed, enjoying the view – something they didn't have a chance to do for such a long time.

James turned his attention sharply to his left as Jessie and Meowth looked at him questionably.

"Did you see something?" Meowth asked as he looked around himself. He swore he saw something too.

James thought and shrugged it off. "It's nothing, I'm sure."

"I just thought I had the feeling of somebody watching us," Jessie said as she carefully glanced around.

"But how can that be?" James questioned.

"Yeah, there's nobody here but us." Meowth added.

Jessie shrugged and laughed. "You're right! It's probably just our imaginations."

However, they all knew better than that.


End file.
